High School, Love Trouble
by Aznprid3x3
Summary: Amu and Ikuto have been friends since they were little, however, Ikuto is older and is a senior in High school. Amu is now a Freshman in high school! Since they were little they both called each other koi Will those names become real? M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

High School Love Trouble

Chapter 1

Aznpride: yeah…

Ikuto: Shame…

Amu: another story?

Aznpride: yeah… I got the idea… and… I'm sorry! I put "I Hate you No. I Love you" as complete now…

Ikuto: WHY?!

Aznpride: because It already seems like the end so theres no point in continuing it! I mean she already trusts you and crap!

Ikuto: …good point…

Amu: So what's this story about?

Aznpride: okay heres the summary:

Amu and Ikuto have been friends since they were little, however, Ikuto is older and is a senior in High school. Amu has just finished Middle school and is now a Freshman in high school! Since they were little Ikuto would call Amu, Amu-koi, and Amu would call Ikuto, Ikuto-Koi. Will those names become real?

End of summary :D

Amu: ….k-koi?!

Ikuto: -smirk- me likey…

Aznpride: I knew you would! But…

Ikuto: BUT WHAT!??!

Aznpride: you might not get her first kiss! -Gasp-

Ikuto: -stares straight ahead-

Amu: I-Ikuto…?

Ikuto: -grabs Amus shoulders and kisses her- HA! I JUST DID!! YOU'LL NEVER GET HER!! -Holds Amu protectively-

Amu: -sweat drop-

Aznpride: I don't own shugo chara… enjoy… I'M IN THIS STORY TOO! :D

* * *

Ages:

Amu: 14

Ikuto: 17

Kukai: 15

Tadagay--se (lol): 14 (-pukes-)

Rima: 14

Nagihiko: 15

Yaya: 14

Utau: 16

Aikimi/harmony (me!! Lol): 17 (wahaha!!)

Chapter 1!!!

Amus POV

I woke up to my cell phone ringing… uhg. I patted around my desk and finally found my phone. I flipped it open and answered:

"Hello?" I asked groggily

"Morning Amu-Koi! Get up! It's your first day of High school!"… Ikuto said.

"Morning Ikuto-Koi… 5 more minutes…" I said sleepily

"If you don't wake up now, I'll have to come over and wake you up!" he said threateningly

"Like you would…" I said yawning

And before I knew it…

BAM!! The door swung open to reveal Ikuto with his phone in hand.

"WAKE UP AMU-KOI!!!!" he shouted

"WAHH!!" I said falling off my bed and landing straight on my butt. "Ikuto-koi! That was mean…" I pouted.

He rushed to my side and lifted me off the floor. "Sorry Amu-Koi!" he said giving me a kiss on the cheek. I blushed, I never use to blush before when he kissed my cheek…

"Better?" he asked. I nodded and walked over to my closet.

"What should I wear today Ikuto-Koi?" I asked him

"Nothing to sexy, it'll make boys want to kiss you." he said

"What's wrong with that?" I asked teasingly

"Because only I kiss my Amu-Koi!" he said giving me a hug

I giggled "how about this?" I said while showing him a black mid-thigh skort (a skirt with shorts under), a black beater, a pair of black and white striped sleeves with holes for the thumb, and black and white converses.

"Hm… fine." he said

I changed into the clothes in my bathroom, I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and combed my shoulder length hair. When I stepped out ikuto wasn't there… "Ikuto-koi?" I asked scared he left me. I walked to the middle of the room.

"Boo!" he said popping out of no where!

"Ahh!" I fell backwards and he caught me in his arms, he slung me around his shoulder and grabbed my bag while carrying me out of the house. "IKUTO-KOI!!" I whined

"Yes Amu-Koi?" he asked with a smirk

"Put me down!!" I pleaded

"Hm… no." he said playfully

"Please!! I'll… I'll give you a kiss on the cheek!" I said. Ikuto always wanted me to kiss him on the cheek like he did to me but I always refused. He would surely put me down!

"Hm… okay." he said putting me down. He leaned down to my height level and faced his cheek towards my lips.

I leaned over and gave him a light kiss on the cheek, I had bright red lipstick on so it left a mark on his cheek. I giggled. "Nice kiss mark!" I giggled

"Nice isn't it?" he smirked

"Here, let me wipe it off for you" I said moving my hand towards his cheek.

"No. it looks good there" he smirked

I giggled and put on my Gucci glasses, the over sized ones that Rima said "Actresses wear when they don't want to be disturbed" they were black and had Sapphires on the side, ikuto had got me these on my birthday last year. I popped in a piece of strawberry gum and blew a big pink bubble. Ikuto then stopped and so did I. "Ikuto-Koi? What's wrong?" I asked him worriedly

He smiled down at me and handed me a box… "For you Amu-koi" he said sweetly

My eyes widened "F-For me? Wh-why?" I asked him. There was no special occasion for me…

"Because you're staring high school dummy! Now take it!" he said shoving the box lightly into my hands. I looked at the box then at him. He waved his hand for me to open it. I opened it and I jumped over to hug him. He had bought me a new Coach purse! I attacked him with a hug.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, THANK YOU IKUTO-KOI!!!" I said giving him another kiss on the cheek.

He chuckled "haha, no problem Amu-Koi!" he said hugging me back

The purse was black and had diamond studs on the handle (picture in profile). I got off of Ikuto and slung the new purse around my arm, I held Ikutos hand and continued to walk to school.

Ikutos POV

Amu tackled me with a hug when she saw the new purse I had gotten her. She gave me another kiss on the cheek. I hugged her small petite body back, she observed the purse and soon got off of me. She slung her purse on her arm and we held hands as we walked to school. She was so cute… I've bought her a lot of things… but it doesn't matter, I have enough money because my parents are rich! I've known Amu-Koi since we were little, we've always called each other koi. I've always kissed her on the cheek too… but how come now… it feels… so different? Like… I want something more? I push this topic to the back of my head as we continue to walk. Then all of a sudden I feel someone hug me from behind. I turn around and there I see Aikimi!

"hey Aikimi!" I say

"Hey Ikuto!" Aikimi says with a smile.

Amus POV

I saw a girl hugging Ikuto-koi… she had long waist length black hair with red tips at the end. Eyes a little bit lighter then Ikuto-Koi's, she was wearing a black and white checkered mid-thigh skirt, and a black beater. She had a yin yang tattoo on her right arm… "Hi." I say nicely

"Ah! It's Amu-Chan!!" she says hugging me, how does she know me?

"uhh… how do you know me?" I ask her

"Ikuto has told me everything about you!! And you're right Ikuto! She is Cute!" she says, I blush.

"My Name is Aikimi Aika! But call me Harmony!" she says enthusiastically

"Uhh… okay…"

Then I notice that the yang part of the yin yang sign of her necklace changes back to a whole sign.

"um… s-sorry about that… that was yang…" she says shyly

"Harmony is actually really shy, Yin or Dark is her side that makes her takes more risks, and Yang… which you just saw now… is really enthusiastic just like Ran! And peace… well she doesn't come out often… she's actually a chara that is enthusiastic and takes a lot of risks. its yin and yang put together." Ikuto explains to me

"oh." I say

"me and Ikuto have been friends since our Freshmen year! He would always help me from bullies… because I use to wear… some… really… exposing clothes… it was part of my religion." Harmony told me

"I see…" I say looking down… why?! Why do I care?!

I feel Harmony pull me away from Ikuto and whisper in my ear "Don't worry, I USE to have a crush on Ikuto. But when I heard about you I'm over him! We're only friends so don't worry about it" she says smiling at me… creepy…

"H-How did you?" I ask her a bit scared

"I took a risk" she says pointing to the Yin part of her necklace. Oh… chara change.

"Oh…" I giggle

RIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGG!!!

"Amu-Koi! There's the bell lets go!" ikuto says grabbing my arm and running off

"Bye Harmony!" me and Ikuto both shout behind us, she waves and runs off herself.

Little bit Later…

Ikutos POV

We picked up Amus schedule, she had a few classes with me… we had Math, English, and PE together, and she had Science, History, Theatre, and Art with out me. She first had Math… with me. We walked into our class room hand in hand. Everyone stared at us, me being the "Tough and Cool" kid… or the "most popular, hot looking guy" I sighed.

"This is Hinamori Amu." I say to the teacher

"Hello Himamori-San!" Nikaidou Sensei says

"It's HiNamori, Sensei." she says crossing her arms… uh oh… outer façade…

"Okay Himamori-San! You may take the seat next to Ikuto-kun!" he says cheerfully

Sweet! Amu gets to sit next to me! WAIT WHAT?! Whatever! Shake it off man! I lead her over to her seat and take my seat. Since it was the first day of school all he talked about was what we were going to do for the year… I watched Amu as he talked. We were mouthing each other things. She stuck her tongue out at me! I stuck my tongue out right back! The bell rang, she had history now… she blew me a kiss and walked out of the classroom… I made sure I got that kiss.

History Class…

Amus POV

As I walked inside the classroom I accidentally bumped into a girl with long blonde hair and amber eyes like mine. "Sorry!" I apologize immediately

"Huh? Oh, it's okay! I'm Mashiro Rima by the way!" she says putting her hand out

"Hinamori Amu, Call me Amu" I say shaking her hand, she smiles.

We end up sitting next to each other and talk the whole class due to the teacher not caring. And soon enough… the bell rang. Time for English with Ikuto!

I walked into the classroom and I was again assigned a seat next to Ikuto! As I take my seat Ikuto passes me a note…

_Hi Amu-Koi! Enjoying your first day as a freshman? _

_Ikuto-Koi x3_

I smile and quickly respond, I pass the note back to him.

Ikutos POV

Amu-Koi passed the note back to me…

_Hi Ikuto-Koi!! It's okay, I met a girl and her name is Rima! _

_We became friends in History Class! _

_Love,_

_Amu-Koi_

She got a new friend already? Wow… I wrote on the paper again and passed it to her once more.

Amus POV

He passed me the note back and it read:

_That's good! But I'm still you're bestestestsestes friend right?_

_Right?_

_Ikuto-koi_

I giggle and write back and pass it to him.

Ikutos POV (omg so much switching!)

I read the note and At first I frown but then I smile, it said:

_No. you're my Ikuto-Koi! No one can ever replace you!_

_Wrong. _

_Amu-Koi x3_

I nod to her and we stop passing notes. We were only talking about what we'd do anyways… all the classes would be like this. One kid raises his hand and asks "Can we listen to our Ipods and Talk?" the teacher looks around the class and notices no one's listening or paying attention. She sighs and nods. I look towards Amu and see her pull her ipod out. I move over to her seat, pick her up, sit down, and place her on my lap. I see her smile and put one of her ipod headphones in my ear and the other in hers.

All I Do (B5)

Wassup  
How you doin?  
I've been seeing you from across the room  
And you know, I just need your attention for a few minutes  
Is that cool with you?  
Yeah? Ight  
Check it  
Listen

I can't wait to get to school each day  
And wait for you to pass my way  
And bell starts to ring  
An angel starts to say "hey that's the girl for you  
So what are you gonna do"  
Hey little girl  
I love you so  
(whoa whoa)

All I do is think of you  
Day and Night (that's all I do)  
I can't get you out my mind  
Think about (all the time)  
All the time

Hurry can't you take the long way home  
Just so I can be alone  
To think about to say  
That my heart is here to stay  
Hey I'm in love with you  
I think the world of you  
So won't you please, please be mine  
I want...

All I do is think of you (baby)  
Day and night (all the time every night and day)  
I can't get you out my mind (my mind)  
Think about (think about you all the time)  
All the time

(Uh)You know what girl?  
I'm in love  
I can say it, yea I ain't scared I,I,I'm in love  
People say im too young to be in love  
I know what I'm feeling  
And this is real  
I dont know what it is  
But I cant stop thinking about you

I think about you all the time  
All I do is think of you (baby)  
Day and night (day and night baby ohh)  
I can't get you out my mind (I can't get you out, I dont want you out, I just want you in my life..)  
Think about  
All I do is think of you (All I do is think, about you day and night I can't even sleep)  
Day and night (without you in my life)  
I can't get you out my mind  
Think about (all the time)  
All the time

All I do is think of you  
Day and night  
I can't get you off my mind (I can't get you out... my mind)  
All I do is think of you (ohhh)  
Day and night  
I can't get you out my mind (I don't want to)  
Think about (everything in my life)  
All the time...

As the song plays I play with her pink hair. One arm wrapped around her waist and the other tangled in her soft hair. One of her hands rests in the one that is around her waist and the other is holding her ipod. Her head is gently resting against my chest and my chin is resting on top of her head. Her eyes are closed and she's listening to the soft words, I smile at her and kiss her hair. Her eyes flutter open and look up at me. Are fingers entwine and our eyes are locked… her golden eyes are beautiful. When the song ends the bell rings… damn. She gets up and turns her ipod off, I sigh and get up as well. We grab our things and walk out hand in hand to PE. Our fingers still entwined and our steps matching. When we get to the gym I see the gymnastics mat out… crap.

"Good Afternoon Class! Today we'll be doing Gymnastics! If not you can run! I'm Ms. Fuji!" she says. "Please choose which activity you'll be doing and go over to your places!" she says while walking over to the gymnastics mat.

I look down at Amu "what are you going to do Amu-Koi?" I ask her.

"Maybe Gymnastics… but I don't want to leave you…" she says looking up at me

"It's okay Amu-Koi. Just do your Gymnastics. I'll be running around the Gym so I'll be watching! Just keep your eyes on me kay?" I say to her.

She nods and walks over to the gymnastics mat while I jog over to the running track. As I run I see Amu doing gymnastics… DAMN SHES FLEXIBLE!!

"WOW Hinamori-San! You're really flexible! Have you ever though about joining the cheerleading squad?" Fuji sensei asks.

Amu looks over to me and smiles, she looks back over to the teacher and shakes her head no. Amu does a Round off, back handspring, split. My eyes almost pop out! I see her do a handstand into a bridge and walkover. (I can actually do all these things! Except the back handspring.. Lol) she looks at me the whole time and I look at her the whole time. Before we knew it, it was time for lunch. I walked over to Amu and hugged her "you're really flexible Amu-koi!"

"Thank you Ikuto-Koi! Now lets go to lunch! I'm hungry!!" she says grabbing my hand and walking towards the cafeteria. (Ikuto gave her a tour before so she knows where it is.

Amus POV

As I walked into the cafeteria I spot Rima! "Rima!" I shout to her, she turns her head and looks over to me. She smiles and waves. "Hey Amu! Come over here!" she says waving me over to her. I look up at Ikuto with a sad face, he looks back down at me and smiles.

"What? Go with your friends Amu-koi, you don't have to spend every second with me!" he chuckles. I smile and let go of his hand and walk over to Rima. I look back at Ikuto and see him walking over to his other guy friends. Me and Rima get in the lunch line, I look over at the other lunch line on the opposite side and see Ikuto talking to a boy with chocolate brown hair that went in different directions, emerald green eyes, and earrings on both ears. He points to me and Ikuto looks over to me. He winks and I blush.

Ikutos POV

I was talking to kukai when he turns his head and points to a girl "you know her or something? She's staring at us." I look over to where he's pointing and see Amu. I smirk, I wink at her and I see her blush. "yeah, her name's Amu." I tell him. "She's cute." he says, I snap my head to look at him. "Amu huh?" he says staring at Amu… I feel a little angry… maybe a lot angry… why?! When we get our lunch I see Amu talking to her new friend Rima.

"Hey Amu-Koi, there's a party at my house, are you going to come?" I ask her

"um… sure Ikuto-koi" she says flashing me a dazzling smile. WAIT DAZZLING?!

"Hey! Amu right?" kukai butts in…

"uh… yeah, who are you?" she asks raising an eyebrow

"Kukai Souma! Nice to meetcha!" he says putting an arm around her shoulder… he's only just met her and he's getting all touchy!! WHY AM I SO MAD?! I see her blush…

"N-Nice too meet you too Kukai…" she said

"Well! See you at the party! Lets go Ikuto!" he says walking away

I give Amu a kiss on the cheek and hear "NOO! OUR PRECIOUS IKUTO!!" from a bunch of girls, I roll my eyes and walk away.

At the party…

Still Ikutos POV

The party was pumped! People were on the dance floor jumping up and down as Number 1 by Big Bang played. Just as the words "Girl you're so fine, you're so fine" Amu walked in… wow. She was wearing a pair of black short shorts, a black tang top, black and white Nikes, and black and white striped sleeves.

"Hey Amu-koi!" I shouted due to the loud music while walking over to her.

"Hey Ikuto-koi!" she said holding my hand so she wouldn't get lost in the crowd. I led her to the dance floor.

"JUMP, JUMP, JUMP TO THE CEILING!!" the song said

Everyone began to jump and point up to the ceiling, as me and Amu jumped we just held each others hands, smiling at one another, and our fingers entwining.

"Crazy, hot, mad party, shorty drop it low for me, you can keep me company, your love, sweet, smell like honey" the song said

I turned Amu around and wrapped my arms around her waist as she swayed her hips. We began to grind, her body against mine and mine against hers. Until… Kukai came over and asked Amu if she wanted to dance…

"Um… I-I was kind of dancing with Ikuto… maybe later Kukai…" she said grabbing my hand. I glared at Kukai and he nodded while walking away.

"Thanks Ikuto-koi" she said while giving me another kiss on the cheek.

We continued to grind and laugh and have fun. I left Amu for a bit to go talk to other people when I heard a scream… AMU! I run over to where I last saw her and saw 2 guys pinning her against he wall.

"S-Stop!" she pleaded

"Aw C'mon baby! Lets have fun!" one of the guys say, the other one touches her face… that's it. I push everyone away and make my way over to the two guys with my hands balled in fists. I tap them both on the shoulder, they turn around and I punch both of them in the face.

"Don't you dare touch her!" I spat at them. I walk over to Amu and hug her.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry…" I ask her worriedly

"I'm okay Ikuto-koi, thank you… but I don't want to cause any trouble… I think I should go now." she says getting out of my embrace and walking towards the door. Before I can stop her Kukai comes out of no where! He grabs her arm and dips her, and the next thing you know… his lips are on hers.

End of Chapter!

* * *

Aznpride: how was that for a first chapter! Wahaha!

Ikuto: …Aikimi-Chan… you… let… that soccer freak have Amu-koi's first kiss?!?! How dare you?!

Aznpride: ahh! Gomen!! Amu save me!

Amu: Ikuto-koi, if you promise not to kill Aikimi-Chan then I'll give you a kiss.

Ikuto: I PROMISE! I PROMISE!! KISS, KISS, KISS!

Amu: -kiss- That's a good boy

Ikuto: -huggles- I love Amu-koi, we're going to have a lot of kids! -smirk-

Amu: IKUTO!!

Aznpride: haha, yeah so… how was it? Please review! Thanks for reading!

Amu and Ikuto: R&R!!


	2. Chapter 2

High School Love Trouble

Chapter 2!

Aznpride: OMG!

Amu: what?!

Aznpride: you guys weren't mad at me for starting a new story! :D

Ikuto and Amu: …

Aznpride: I'll make this a tadamu. (-Pukes when they look away-)

Ikuto: OMG! I'M SO HAPPY! AHAHA! NO FREAKIN TADAMU!

Aznpride: ahaha, of course it won't be a tadamu! -Pukes-

Amu: you okay?

Aznpride: yeah just the name tadamu makes me puke -gags-

Ikuto: I liked the first chapter… I got a lot of Amu-koi…

Amu: and I got a kiss from kukai!

Kukai: sweeeet!

Ikuto: HEY! -Punches Kukai- MINE!

Kukai: OW!

Aznpride: OH HUSH! AMU-CHAN!!

Amu: Aznpride/Harmony doesn't own shugo chara! Enjoy!

Re-Cap

"I'm okay Ikuto-koi, thank you… but I don't want to cause any trouble… I think I should go now." she says getting out of my embrace and walking towards the door. Before I can stop her Kukai comes out of no where! He grabs her arm and dips her, and the next thing you know… his lips are on hers.

End of Re-Cap

Ikutos POV

My hands were clenched into fists, my knuckles turning white. The sight of Amu and another guy kissing was not for me to see. I saw Kukai put more force into the kiss, Amu winced at the pain, she was trying to push him off I could see. I tried to push him off her but my feet just wouldn't respond! Soon enough Kukai let go of Amus lips… with a tongue coming out of her mouth too! THAT IS IT! I made my legs move! As soon as I got over to kukai I punched him straight in the face.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" he screeched in pain

I kneed him in the stomach as a result he fell on the floor groaning in pain. I kicked him and continued doing so until Amu stopped me.

"Ikuto! Stop!" this was the first time… she's ever only used Ikuto… her eyes were frightened, her hands trembling… I looked around me and noticed everyone staring at us.

"OUT!" I commanded everyone, and in a blink of an eye everyone was gone except for me, Amu, and kukai on the flooring groaning in pain.

"Don't do this ikuto…" she said while cupping one side of my face with her hand… her hands were soft… I lightly rubbed my cheek against her palm. "I need to go now… bye…" she said taking her hand back and walking out. I looked down at kukai, I picked him up by his collar and said to him "Don't. You. Ever. Touch. Her." I said to him as coldly as I could with a glare to finish it off. "UNDERSTAND?!" I yelled. He nodded and I pushed him away, he walked out without another word.

The next morning… (No school, lets say… a holiday)

Amus POV

I woke up to hear my cell phone ringing… uhg. I once again patted around for my cell phone until I found it.

"Hello?" I answered tiredly

"Amu." ikuto said

I jerked straight up "Ikuto-koi? What's wrong?" I asked him. He's, he's never said my name without Koi before…

"Meet me at the park in 10 minutes." he said, and before I could answer he hung up.

"Must be important…" I mumbled, I got out of bed and looked threw my closet.

"Miki?" I asked my blue chara

"Yes Amu-Chan?" she asked

"Do you think you could draw me a new outfit?" I asked her

"Sure Amu-Chan!" she said beginning a sketch.

I smiled and walked over to the bathroom. I decided to take a bubble bath… I haven't had one in a long time. I started the water and poured the bubble soap in. I stripped, tied my hair up in a bun and stepped inside; I gently lowered myself into the warm, relaxing water. I rested my head against the wall and closed my eyes. I slowly bathed myself as I felt the warm water against my skin… it was so relaxing. Well, until I heard the door open.

"KYA!!" I screamed covering my chest, I looked over to the intruder to see… Ikuto?

"Oh, its you, you scared me Ikuto-koi!" I shouted lowering my arms

"S-Sorry Amu-koi" he said looking away… was he blushing? And a stutter? What's wrong?

Ikutos POV

What's taking her so long?! I decided to go and see for myself; I looked around in her room… not here… I opened the bathroom door and there she was… taking a bubble bath.

"KYA!!" she screamed while covering her chest, she looked over and noticed it was me

"Oh, its you, you scared me Ikuto-koi!" she shouted lowering her arms… HOLY CRAP!

"S-Sorry Amu-koi" was what I managed to say… aw crap! I need to turn away! I turned my head as a warm temperature began to rise on my cheeks.

"What are you doing here Ikuto-koi?" she asked raising one of her slender, crème colored legs up and gently washing it… I gulped.

"I was just wondering what was taking you so long. I told you 10 minutes didn't I?" I stated.

She gasped "Was I in the bath for that long?!" she shouted.

"I suppose" I said

"Hand me that towel" she said pointing to the pink towel next to me, I grabbed it and handed it to her… next thing you know Amu is standing in the bath tub naked in front of me. I gulp again.

"HOLY CRAP SHE'S SOAKING WET AND NAKED IN FRONT OF ME! WHAT IS SHE TRYING TO DO TO ME!? THANK YOU GOD!!" my mind cried, I shook my head and pushed that to the back of my head. When I looked up again she was fully wrapped in her towel… phew! That was a close one.

"Ikuto-koi? Do you want to take a shower?" she asked me tilting her head to the left

"Uh… sure…" was all I could say

"Okay, when you're done stripping down leave your clothes outside of the bathroom and I'll wash them for you." she said smiling sweetly, she reached inside the tub and pulled out the plug thingy to keep the water in, the water from her bath sank in. she turned on the shower and walked out. When she closed the door I almost literally fell backwards! HOW CAN SHE STAND IN FRONT OF ME NAKED?! I asked myself. I kept thinking this as I stripped down.

Amus POV

OH MY GOD! I JUST STOOD IN FRONT OF IKUTO NAKED! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?! I kept scolding myself as I walked out of the bathroom to change. I saw the door open slightly and Ikutos arm pop out and drop his clothes onto the floor. I put on a pair of mid-thigh black shorts and a bra. I quickly grabbed ikutos clothes and popped them into the washer. I was so caught up in chores I forgot to put my shirt on… I dried Ikutos clothes and placed them on the bed, as I did this Ikuto came out with a towel around his waist… oh crap.

"Here you go Ikuto-koi!" I said trying to push down my blush

"T-Thanks Amu-koi" he said grabbing his clothes and rushing back into the bathroom… why was he rushing?

Ikutos POV

As I walked out of the bathroom I noticed Amu there holding my clothes… without a shirt on… and only her bra… which was… black… with a lot… of laces… 4 letters… S.H.I.T! I quickly thanked her, grabbed my clothes, and rushed back into the bathroom. What the hell?! I quickly put my clothes back on and walk out… and Amu still doesn't have her shirt on!

"Um… Amu-koi…" I said

"Hm?" she turns to me

"Where is your shirt?" I ask pointing towards her chest. She looks down and notices she has no shirt on.

Amus POV

"Where is your shirt?" he asked. I looked down to where he was pointing and sure enough… I WASN'T WEARING A SHIRT!

"Oops." was all I could say. I quickly went over to my closet and pulled out a short sleeved white shirt and put it on. I flopped back on my bed and observed the ceiling.

"Amu-koi?" Ikuto asked me

"Hm?" I said not looking away from the ceiling

I felt his arms around my waist, I looked over to him to find his face a few inches away from mine. "Y-yeah Ikuto-koi?" I asked

"What do you want to do today?" he asks resting his head on my shoulder

"I don't know, what would you like to do?" I ask him while running my hand through his hair

He purred, cat ears and a tail appeared on him… chara change with Yoru. His tail wrapped around my leg and began to stroke my thigh lightly as he continued to purr as I continued to run my hand through his hair. Then… I felt his tail go up my shorts… "IKUTO-KOI!" I shout, he's never done that before!

"HUH?!" he jerks up straight. "What happened?!" he asks clueless. He looks down and notices his tail resting on my inner thigh… "Whoa. How did that happen?!" he says undoing his Chara change. "YORU!" he commands his chara. "Hai nya!" Yoru comes floating over and next thing you know he's flying across the room because Ikuto flicked him.

"Ikuto-koi! That was mean!" I say gently catching Yoru in my hands. His eyes swirling and him holding his nose. I gently tickle him with my index finger. "Hahahahahahaha!! Stop nya! Hahahahahaha!!" he laughs hysterically "Ikuto nya!! Hahaha!! Tell her! Ahahaha!! To stop!! Ahahahaha!!" Yoru pleads

"TICKLE FIGHT!!" ikuto shouts and the next thing I know I'm being tickled by Ikuto!!

"IKUTO-KOI! AHAHAHA! STOP! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!! STOP! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IKUTO-KOI!! AHAHAHAHAA!! PLEASE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" I keep laughing until I cry. "OW!" I shout, and he stops and looks down at me worriedly.

"Are you oka--" I cut him off by flipping our positions and begin to tickle him!

"That was a dirty trick! However, I'm not ticklish Amu-koi!" he says triumphantly

I pout and sit on his torso "Hmph! No fun." I continue to pout as he chuckles. He picks me up and places me next to him as he sits up.

"How about we go… to the mall?" he suggests

"The mall? Why the mall Ikuto-koi?" I ask him

"So I can buy you something" he smirks

I groan "Ikuto-koi!! You need to stop wasting money on me!!" I whine (PSH! I WOULDN'T COMPLAIN! Would you girls? XD)

"I can't help it Amu-koi! Lets just go to the mall and whatever you want I'll buy for you. Sound good?" he suggests

I cross my arms "No." I say stubbornly

"No? Why no?" he asks

"I'm not letting you spend more money on me!" I say keeping my nose high and my face turned away from him.

"But Amu-koi!!" he whines like a 5 year old…

"No." I say again stubbornly

"You're mean" he huffs

I gawk "me?! Mean?! I'm saving you money!" I snap

"Amu-koi is being mean…" he fake pouts

I roll my eyes "lets just go." I say slipping on my black and white Nikes and grabbing my new coach purse. "Hurry up!" I nag. We go down the stairs and I see my mom…

"Ah! Ikuto-kun! Why didn't you tell me you were here! I would've cooked you something to eat!" my mom panicked

"It's fine Mrs. Hinamori, I was going to take Amu to the mall for lunch. Is that okay?" he asks

"Sure! Behave Amu-Chan!" she says walking into the kitchen.

I grab Ikutos hand and run out of the house. We walk to subway station and get on. I pull out my ipod and place the headphones in my ears. I search through my list and finally click a song.

Freeze By Chris Brown. "Girl I've been waiting all night to see you dance like me, you goin sweat your outfit out tryin to dance like me." I sing to the song quietly. I feel one of the headphones come out of my ear. I looked up to see Ikuto place it in his own and smile down at me. I smile back and continue to enjoy the song. We got off our stop and walked towards the mall with Ikutos arm around my shoulders. I pulled out my Gucci glasses and placed them on my face… whenever I was with Ikuto I would always wear them…

_Flashback_

"_Happy Birthday Amu-koi!" Ikuto said handing me a box_

_I smiled and opened it, my eyes widened, he had gotten me over sized Gucci glasses with Sapphires on the side!! "THANK YOU IKUTO-KOI!" I shouted attacking him with a hug. He chuckled and hugged me back "Promise me you'll wear them when I'm around okay?" he whispered in my ear "I Promise!" I answered with Glee_

End of Flashback!

The sapphires on the glasses were a beautiful shimmering blue. They were so beautiful! We walked around the mall aimlessly. We walked into a shop called "Kitty" weird name. I rummaged through the racks and looked for some decent looking clothes. I spotted something that caught my eye… I walked over to it, it was perfect! I sneakily walked over to the cashier and bought it, I then put it into my purse and continued searching for clothes. Ikuto walked over to me.

"Find anything you like Amu-koi?" he asked me

"Hm… no. not yet" I said tightening my grip around my bag with the item inside. I then spotted something very, very cute! I walked over to it with ikuto following close behind. I picked it up and smiled, it was pink and blue sleeves, there were little kitties nibbling on strawberries on them. "These." I said still smiling

Ikuto looked over my shoulder and observed what was in my hands, he grinned and took them out of my hands and made his way over to the cashier. He paid for them and we walked out.

"Let me take the bag Ikuto-koi" I said reaching for the bag

"I got it Amu-koi" he said pulling the bag out of my reach

"Hey!" I pouted

He stuck his tongue out at me. I stuck mine right back. We walked around the mall and entered a store called "PinkNBlue" (-hint hint- XD) we walked inside, I wanted to find an outfit that would go with my new sleeves. I looked around and spotted a navy blue school girl plaid skirt, it was a bit shorter then my mid-thigh but it looked cute! (Picture in profile) I put it around my arm and looked for a shirt. Soon enough I spotted one. It was a pink polo with the words "Taken" in navy blue letters… perfect! I walked over to Ikuto. "Found some clothes to match the sleeves!" I said with a smile and showing him the clothes.

Ikuto looked down at the skirt "too short." he said disapprovingly

"But Ikuto-koi!" I said shoving the shirt in his hands

He looked down at it and smirked

"See?" I said with a grin

He nodded and we walked over to the cashier, we argued over who would pay… we each just ended up paying for one item. Ikuto of course paying for the most expensive one… uhg.

"Shoes?" he said looking down at me

"You? Want to look for shoes? Who are you and what have you done to my Ikuto-koi!?" I shouted unaware I said 'my'

Ikutos POV

She said "My Ikuto-koi"… "I'm Ikuto, I just thought you'd like shoes to match with your outfit" I said flashing her a reassuring smile.

She looked at me and smiled "okay!" she grabbed my hand and we looked around for shoe stores until she finally found one that she liked… "Sweet" was all the store name was. There were A LOT of high heels, pumps, whatever you wanted! I picked up a navy blue pair of open toed pumps that had straps to go around her legs, there was a small bow in front, the whole shoe except for the heel and the bottom was made of Nylon… I walked over to Amu who was sitting down, shoes off, looking around for shoes. I kneeled down and slipped the shoe onto her. She looked down with an eyebrow raised.

"Huh?" she said

"There. Just like Cinderella" I smirked

"Only Cinderella was pretty" she giggled

I sat next to her. I hugged her and whispered "yeah she was pretty… but she wasn't Beautiful like you." I said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

She blushed and hugged me back. She stared down at the shoes and smiled "These are perfect!" she said gleefully

"Really?" I said raising an eyebrow… I'm straight right?! (Aikimi-Chan: LOL!! Ikuto: hey!)

"Yeah! Can I pay for them this time?!" she asked me. I looked down at the price… 80 dollars… hm… should I let her? I looked down and saw what always made me weak against her… puppy dog eyes… I rolled my eyes in defeat and nodded slightly. She jumped up and hugged me.

"Yay!!" she said

I sighed in defeat and walked over with her to the cashier and watched as she purchased the shoes.

"Are you hungry Amu-koi?" I asked her

She looked up at me and shook her head no… but her stomach growled… "Seems like your lying… and do you remember what happens to liars?" I said smirking down at her

Her eyes grew wide and she began to run "AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she ran from me. I chuckled and began to chase after her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she continued to wail as we ran in the mall.

I finally caught her by grabbing her wrist and spinning her around to face me. We stared into each others eyes, panting heavily with smiles on our faces. "Gotcha." was all I said.

Then I heard a familiar voice…

"Ikuto! Who's the girl?" a voice said

Me and Amu turned around to see a boy with blonde hair and red eyes… Tadase (Aikimi-Chan: -pukes-).

"Oh, hey Tadase" I say disappointed because our "moment" was ruined

"Who's the girl?" he asks pointing to Amu

"Amu. I've known her since we were little, right Amu-koi?" I say smiling down at her, she holds my hand and squeezes it…

"Right Ikuto-koi" she says flashing me a smile

"Koi? You guys are going out?" he asks

"N-No! When we were little we always used koi… its just a habit" Amu said… I must say… I was… a little… sad… when she said this… SAD?! WHY?!

"Oh! I see. Well Amu…" he said not knowing her last name

"Hinamori. Hinamori Amu" (Aikimi-Chan: LOL like James Bond! XD) Amu states

"Oh, Well then Hinamori-San would you like something to drink?" he asks her

And out of no where Aikimi pops out!

"TADAGAY GET BACK HERE!" she says running towards Tadase

"Oh my god!" he squeals like a girl

"Amu-Chan!! Ikuto-Kun!!" she screams hugging both of us to the ground

"Hi harmony!" Amu says hugging back

"Ah! Where'd Tadagay go!? Man!" she said disappointed. Then she whispered in my ear "I tried to keep him away from finding you and ruining your 'date'" she said smirking I stared at her in disbelief… DATE?! She looked over at Amu and gave her a wink, Amu just stared at her and then gave her a smile… was I missing something?

Harmony's POV

I skipped over to Amu and locked arms with her "What'd you buy Amu-Chan?" I asked gleefully

"A skirt, a shirt, sleeves, and high heeled shoes" she said bluntly

"BOORRRRIINNNNNGGG!!" I yawned

"Eh?!" she yells

Ikuto walks over to me and whispers into my ear "Keep her occupied for a bit…" I look up and nod, I turn Amu away and begin to talk as Ikuto swiftly leaves to go somewhere… we sit down and talk for a bit when Ikuto comes back… I notice a bag stuffed in his pocket. I stand up and shove my hand in my pocket trying to signal him that the bag is sticking out, he understands and pushes the bag further into his pocket.

"Well! I must be going then! Bye Amu-Chan! Bye Ikuto!" I say waving to them both and running off… what is that Ikuto up to?

Amus POV

I watch as Harmony leaves and Ikuto takes a seat. I yawn and I slap my hand over my mouth. "I-I'm not tired! I swear!" I say trying to sound persuasive. It doesn't work… Ikuto grabs my hand and we walk out of the mall. "Ikuto-koi!! I told you I wasn't tired!" I pouted

"Of course you weren't Amu-koi" he said rolling his eyes

I huffed and rested my head against his shoulder "Ikuto-koi… thank you…" I said quietly, I felt my eyes flutter to a close and body being lifted.

Ikutos POV

She whispered a thank you and her eyes fluttered to a close. I smiled and picked her up bridal style, I continued to walk as she rested in my arms. When I got on the subway I put her on my lap and play with her hair. When I get off I pick her up in my arms again and walk her home. "Yoru." I say quietly not to wake her up. I chara change with Yoru and jump onto her balcony, I open the door with my tail and walk inside. I lay her down on her bed, put the bags down and pull the covers over her body. I give her a peck on the cheek and make my way out with a smile.

The Next Morning…

Amus POV

I woke up not due to my cell phone however… surprisingly… by myself! I got up and decided to wear the new outfit I got yesterday! I slipped on the skirt, put on the shirt, slid on the sleeves, put my pumps on while tying the straps around my long slender crème colored legs that ended just below my knees, and grabbed my Coach purse with my Gucci glasses inside. I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and combed my hair. I decided to put it up in a high ponytail today. "Miki! What time is it?" I asked

"7:45!" she shouted

"Kay!" I have 15 minutes to get to school!

"Amu-Chan! Can we Chara change?" Ran asked

"Um… but I'm wearing a REALLY short skirt Ran…" I told her

"Okay Amu-Chan!" she says going around still enthusiastic…

"Lets go guys!" I say walking downstairs and walking out of the door towards school. As I arrive at the school grounds I spot Ikuto, I reach in my purse and pull out my Glasses and place them on my face while walking up to him.

"Morning Ikuto-koi!" I smile at him

Ikutos POV

"Morning Ikuto-koi!" I hear Amu say… I look over to her and my eyes are wide… she looks… she looks… HOT! Her skirt is short… really short! Her polo seeming a bit 'off the shoulder' with a tang top strap showing, the shoe straps wrapped around her long, smooth, slender, crème colored legs up until her knees, her arms up until her elbows covered by the pink and navy blue sleeves with kitties nibbling on strawberries, her hair in a high ponytail, and her Gucci glasses on. My eyes almost pop out!

"M-Morning Amu-koi" I say coming back from my shock a bit

"Ikuto-koi? Is there something wrong?" she asks putting her hand on my forehead

"No, its just… you look… great." I state

She blushes "Thanks Ikuto-koi!" she turns around and notices my friends…

"Um… hi" she says bluntly

"Hi!!" they all shout, I roll my eyes.

"Amu-koi, this is: Nagihiko, kairi, and Will. You know Tadase, kukai, and Harmony" I say pointing to each one. (Aikimi-Chan: I couldn't think of another Shugo Chara guy so I just made one up! :D Will has… lighter blue hair, purple eyes, earrings on both ears, and… a tiger tattoo on his left arm.)

"Hi" is all Amu says…

RRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG!! The bell rang (Aikimi-Chan: No duh! Ikuto: -Huff-)

I pick Amu up and run to math, since she can't run in those shoes I should carry her right? We get to class just on time and I put her down before we enter. As she walks in I see all the guys turn their heads towards Amu and their eyes begin to sparkle and hearts appear. I growl, I put my arm around Amus waist and walk towards my seat while she sits in hers next to mine. As class drags on I just watch Amu.

Free period (got too bored lol)

I took out my phone and texted Amu…

_Where are you?_

SEND.

_Under the big maple tree_

I receive. I walk towards the maple tree and sure enough I see her there, eyes closed peacefully. I silently walk over to her and place my hands over her eyes. "Guess who" I say smirking

"Hm…" she says while touching my hands "Soft hands…" she runs her hand up my arm and feels my muscles "Strong muscles…" she puts her hands through my hair "Soft hair…" she runs her index finger down my jaw line and touches my lips "Soft lips…" she then brushes her hand against my cheek and smiles "soft cheeks… Hi Ikuto-koi!" she says with a smile. How can she know its me just by that?! I take my hands away from her eyes to reveal myself.

"I Win!" she says tackling me to the ground while giggling

I chuckle "Okay, here's your prize!" I say pulling out a box…

She gasps "IKUTO-KOI BAKA!" she says slapping my shoulder "I told you not to buy anymore things!" she says pouting

"I couldn't help it!" I say honestly "Just open it!" I say urging her on. She sighs and opens the box to reveal a Necklace with a Sapphire, a Diamond, and a Pink Diamond formed in a heart (picture in profile).

Amu gasped "IKUTO-KOI!" she said hitting me again.

"Ow! What! I had to!" I say putting my innocent face on.

"You DID NOT have to!" she said with a pout

"Here, here, just put it on" I said taking the necklace and putting it around her neck

"No! You can't keep doing this Ikuto-koi!" she nagged

"Oh come on!" I say connected the necklace and removing her hair from under it, to rest over the chain.

"Ikuto-koi!" she nagged once more

"Amu-koi!" I whined like her

She huffed "if you buy me one more thing I'll be mad at you!" she says threateningly

"Hm…" I say pretending to think "No. I want to buy you things Amu-koi!" I answer

"But Ikuto-koi! It costs too much!" she states

RRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG the bell rang

"Look, I need to go, bye Ikuto-koi!" she said giving me a peck on the cheek and running off.

Amus POV

Science class (last period)

I look down at the necklace that Ikuto got me… its beautiful! The sapphire looks really beautiful next to the pink diamond! Its not that I really hate Ikuto buying me things… its just… he spends so much time and money on me… sometimes… I just wish… he wouldn't… it makes me feel like… he always needs to take care of me… like a kid. I hold the heart pendant in my hand and continue paying attention in class.

After school…

Ikutos POV

I wait outside for Amu. When I see her I greet her with a kiss on the cheek. "Hi Amu-koi" I say

No response…

"Are you still mad at me?" I ask

No response…

"Fine! I can play the silent game too!" I challenge as we begin to walk

5 minutes later…

"COME ON!! WHAT DID I DO? AMU-KOI!! I GIVE! NOW TELL ME!!" I whine… I'm pathetic (lol)

No response…

"If you don't answer me then I'll go buy something for you." I smirk

"Hi Ikuto-koi!" she says cheerfully looking up at me

"There we go! Now are you still mad at me?" I ask with my puppy dog eyes

"…no…" she says defeated

"Yes!" I say picking her up and hugging her

"I-Ikuto-koi!" she shouts

I put her down and grab her hand as we continue to walk. She stops and so do I. "Is something wrong Amu-koi?" I ask her. She pulls something out of her purse and hands it to me…

Amus POV

I pull the item out of my purse and hand it to him. He looks at it curiously and takes it, the slowly opens it and just stares at it.

"…u-um…" Is all he says

I giggle "whatever you want me to do, you write it on a piece of paper and give it to me and I HAVE to do it. Let's just say it's like an exchange for all the things you've bought me" I wink

Ikutos POV

ANYTHING?! I CAN MAKE HER DO ANYTHING?!?!? Naughty thoughts enter my mind and furiously shake it off… whoa. "You really don't like me buying you things do you?" I ask with a smirk

She shakes her head no. "And if you keep buying me things I'll only add more pieces of paper for you to use" she says with a smile

I sigh and run my hand through my hair "you need to relax Amu-koi. Wouldn't any girl be happy I'm buying her all this stuff?" I ask continuing to walk

"I guess… but… I don't like you wasting your money on me…" she says walking beside me

"Wasting my money on you? I'm not wasting money on you! When I buy you things… it's like… how you could say…" I said trying to think of something

"Exactly. You are wasting money on my Ikuto-koi! And I don't like it. It makes me have a feeling that you always need to take care of me…" she says looking down

I wrap my arms around her shoulders in a hug "I only want to keep you safe and I want you to be happy…" I say to her

"Ikuto-koi, as long as you're here with me… I am safe… and I am happy." she says touching my arm with her hand.

I blink… happy and safe… just with me? I smile. "Amu-koi…" I whisper in her ear

"Hm?" she asks as we keep walking

"Nothing…" I say… I just love the way her name is on my tongue… wait… love?

End of Chapter

Aznpride: WOW!! This is a super long chapter!

Ikuto: hm… short skirts? I likey!

Amu: you pervert…

Ikuto: what if I am Amu-koi? -Smirk-

Amu: oh crap… GET AWAY FROM ME!!

Aznpride: Ikuto, stop chasing Amu around!

Ikuto: yes Aikimi-Chan…

Aznpride: Good boy! Amu give him a kiss for being good!

Ikuto: -chara change- -tail swings back and forth in pleasure-

Amu: WHAT?! W-WHY?!

Aznpride: it's his reward -wink-

Amu: you suck… -kisses Ikuto-

Ikuto: -undoes chara change- -holds Amu and deepens kiss-

Amu: -moan-

Aznpride: EWW!! NOT HERE NOT HERE!!

Amu and Ikuto: R&R -still kissing-

Aznpride: Thanks for reading… HEY! NOT HERE!!


	3. Chapter 3

High School Love Trouble

Chapter 3!

Aznpride: Gomen… I was watching a different anime for a bit…

Ikuto: which anime?

Aznpride: -sweat drop- Princess Tutu, Mute and Fakir are really hot…

Ikuto: NOT AS SMEXY AS ME THOUGH RIGHT?!

Aznpride: of course not! You're too sexy

Amu: …

Aznpride: oh! I'm sorry Amu! I-I didn't mean it like th-that!

Amu: what are you talking about?

Aznpride: talking about how sexy I think Ikuto is in front of you!

Amu: oh. Whatever.

Ikuto: aw, you don't mean that Amu-koi.

Amu: Shut up Ikuto!

Fakir: hey!

Aznpride: -squeal- FAKIR!! I just finished watching the Anime today… I was crying when Ahiru was getting beat up and Fakir was crying.

Fakir: yeah… a real man can cry. Lol

Ikuto: pfft… yeah right

Fakir: oh? Who's this lovely young lady? -gestures towards Amu-

Amu: -blush- Hi, I'm Amu.

Mute: nice to meet you Amu. -kisses Amus hand-

Amu: -blush-

Ikuto: -growl- back off. She's mine.

Aznpride: -cries- no one loves me!

Mute and Fakir: we do!

Aznpride: kya! I don't own shugo chara enjoy!!

Recap

"Nothing…" I say… I just love the way her name is on my tongue… wait… love?

End of Recap

The next morning…

Amus POV

I woke up due to my cell phone… Ikuto… I once again patted around for my cell phone. When I found it I opened it then shut it… more sleep… I put my face back onto my pillow.

BAM! The door flew open

"GET UP!!"

"WAHH!!" I shouted while falling off my bed and on my butt. I got up while rubbing my poor bottom. I straightened out my sleeping wear which was a pair of short shorts and a tang top.

"GET DRESSED!!"

"okay okay! Yeash…" I said making my way over to my closet, I curiously looked around. I felt arms around my waist. "Ikuto-koi! That was really mean!" I whined remembering the pain in my bottom.

"Sorry Amu-koi, but you need to wake up or you'll be late!" Ikuto answered

I sighed "what should I wear?" I ask

"Hm… how about… all black and white? I'm wearing all black and white." he suggested

"hm… not a bad idea Ikuto-koi!" I said grabbing black flared jeans, a white collared shirt that stopped above my belly button (picture in profile), and my black and white converses. I strolled into the bathroom and changed, I left a few buttons undone so cleavage was showing. The sleeves stopped above my elbows and the bottom part of the shirt was tied. I brushed my hair, brushed my teeth, washed my face and walked out. "how's this?" I ask

He walked over to me and put his hand on the exposed part of my chest "Button." he commanded.

"But Ikuto-koi!" I argued

"No buts. Button. Now." he said sternly

"humph! No." I pouted while crossing my arms under my chest and turning away from him.

"Amu. Now." he commanded once again

"No." I pouted once more

I felt his arms wrap around my waist and hold me tightly against him. "If you don't button up that shirt… I'll never talk to you again." he threatened

"…fine. I won't button it!" I refused and walked out of my house.

Ikutos POV

I threatened her that I would never talk to her again; she'd surely button up that damn shirt!

"…fine. I won't button it!" she refused and walked out

I stood there dumbfounded… she… she… does this mean… I'll never talk to her again…? I could barely stand 5 minutes without her talking to me! Maybe I was pushing her too much… but she shouldn't be dressing like that! It exposes her too much… too much for someone to snatch her innocent body. Too much… for someone… to take her away from me… I thought to myself. I quietly walked out of her house and walked to school thinking things over. "our first real fight…" I murmured quietly. Then out of no where I felt someone hug me from behind, I turned around to see Aikimi.

"Morning Ikuto!" she shouted gleefully

"Morning…" I said as happily as I could

"what's wrong?" she asked getting off of my back

"me and Amu… had a little fight…" I said staring straight ahead

She gasped "a fight?!" she shouted

"yeah… I'll never talk to her again…" I said looking down

"WHA?! WHY?!?" she shouted

"because that's what I threatened her with… she refused… so now… I'll never talk to her again…" I cringed at the painful words.

"Ikuto… I'm sure Amu-Chan is just playing around!" she said trying to cheer me up…

"maybe…" I said continuing to walk.

Harmony's POV

I stared as Ikuto walked towards his class… head down… hands in his pockets… slightly hunched over… poor Ikuto. I felt sad… how could have this happened?! I ran off to my class as I was about to be late.

Amus POV

I walked around aimlessly around the school… I shouldn't have done that! Now he'll never talk to me again… what is this pain… that I feel in my heart? I grip my coach purse tighter… the coach purse that Ikuto got me… the coach purse that holds those glasses… those glasses that Ikuto got me… can I really handle him not talking to me? I walk around with my head down and soon enough I bump into someone sending me to the ground. "Ouch!" I wince at the pain

"I'm sorry! Are you okay?" the person says extending his hand out to me

"yeah, I'm fine." I say as I look up to meet a blonde boy with pink eyes… a prince looking boy.

"Ah! Hinamori-san!" Tadase said

"Tadase, hi!" I say grabbing his hand as he helps me up.

"Nice to see you Hinamori-san!" he smiles… a princely smile.

I blush.

"Would you like to walk with me?" he asks

I nod "sure"

Normal POV

So, Amu and Tadase walked around the school together talking and laughing and of course Amu blushing. But at the same time… Amu didn't notice a certain blue haired boy passing by while they walked pass the fountain. However, this blue haired man noticed her… with another boy.

Ikutos POV

As I walked passed the fountain I saw a flash of pink… Amu! I turn my head to see her… but not just her… her with… another boy? He has blonde hair and pink eyes… Tadase. I clench my fists till my nails dig into my skin and my palms begin to bleed. I see her blush… no… so Tadase is trying to take Amu away from me… why am I so mad!? I scold myself.

After School…

Amus POV

As I walk out of my last class I notice Ikuto isn't waiting for me… so he really is ignoring me? Maybe wearing this outfit wasn't worth it… I'm so stupid. I quietly walk home by myself; I open the door and step inside. I put my books on the table and walk up to my room while flopping down on the bed. I sigh "Stupid Amu." I say while turning my head to the side… until something caught my eye… "blood?" I ask. I quickly sit up looking around… and there I see… Ikuto. Leaning against the wall… clenching my pillow in his hands… but that's not the problem… the pillow… is stained with blood… and so are his hands. "Ikuto!" I shout as I walk towards him.

"STOP!" he shouts at me

I stop dead in my tracks.

"Don't come near me! Don't." he yelled

"Ikuto! What's wrong?! Why are your hands bleeding?! TELL ME!" I yell towards him

He looks away and says nothing

"TELL ME!" I yell as tears brim in my eyes

"BECAUSE YOU'RE BEING TAKEN AWAY FROM ME!" he answers

I fall to my knees… taken away from him? "what do you mean?! who is taking me away from you?!" I plead for him to answer me

I see his hands clench and the pillow get stained with more blood.

"STOP! YOU'RE JUST MAKING YOURSELF BLEED MORE!" I scold him

He drops to his knees as well… I slowly crawl over to him and place my hand on his cheek. "Ikuto… what's wrong? PLEASE! Tell me…" I plead

He rubbed his cheek against my palm slowly and gently, he lightly kisses my palm. He lets the pillow go to reveal his blood stained hands. I gasp "Ikuto!" I shout frantically while grabbing his wrists. I put my index finger on his hand, only for it to be covered in his blood. I get up and brush away my tears as I walk into the bathroom. I wet a towel and walk back out to where he is, I gently clean his wounds as he flinches in the pain. I put one hand on his cheek as the other continues to clean his wounds… hopefully he'll be calm now. And just as I suspect, he calms down and no longer flinches, he continues to rub his cheek against my palm and kiss it lightly. And when I finish cleaning his wounds I take my hand away and walk towards the bathroom to clean the towel. I throw the towel in the hamper and grab some bandages, I walk out to Ikuto and dress his wounds. When I finished I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. "who's taking me away from you?" I ask softly in his ear.

"…no one. Never mind." he whispers as he hugs me back.

Ikutos POV

I hold Amu in my arms… I finally realize it… I'm in love with her. I'm in love with my best friend… I'm in love… but does she love me? I close my eyes and relax against her body. I feel her lay down on the floor and put my head on her chest as she strokes my arm… I listen to her heart beat. I wrap my arms around her waist as I use her well grown chest as a pillow, her body heat as my blanket from the cold. She continues to stroke my arm… her slender fingers slide against my skin. I then hold her hand in mine causing her to stop, I take her hand and kiss each finger as I place it on her stomach and snuggle closer to her.

The next morning…

I groggily wake up due to the sun… I realize that I slept over at Amus house! I look over to her to see her sleeping peacefully… her head must hurt due to the floor. I gently pick her up and lay her down on her comfy bed… we can skip school today. I cover her with her blankets and walk into the bathroom for a shower.

Amus POV

I woke up to hear the water running… a shower? I sit up and notice the door knob turning and Ikuto stepping out with a towel around his waist. I gulp. He walks out with no shirt and his body wet with his hair soaking wet dripping.

"Morning Amu-koi" he greets

"M-Morning Ikuto-koi" I stutter. I look at the time "oh my god! We're late for school!" I shout jumping out of bed only to be pushed back by Ikuto. "I wanted you to sleep so we skipped" he said.

"S-Skip?!" I shout frantically

"Don't worry, senior privileges!" he winked

"senior privileges?" I ask

"yeah, besides I can always make the girl who does the attendance thing change it by simply seducing her" he said

"Oh…" I say looking down. Seducing another girl…? Why do I feel… jealous? Why… do I have this feeling? I ask myself. I get up and walk downstairs.

"Amu-koi?" Ikuto asks

"It's nothing." I say continuing to walk downstairs.

Ikutos POV

"Oh…" she said looking down. Oops… great! How stupid am I?! after I realize I love Amu I say that I'll seduce another girl?! What the hell?! I quickly dress and go after her. When I get downstairs I see her on the couch, her knees up to her face with her arms wrapped around her knees… a ball. I walk over to her and sit down beside her, I put my arm around her. She does nothing. I sigh, I lean against her body and keep leaning until she falls over to the side with me against her (they were sitting on the middle of the couch). "Amu-koi" I muffle against her stomach (his face is on her stomach lol). No response… I lift up her shirt a bit to reveal her stomach and no more then her stomach. I gently kiss her stomach and wait for a reaction. Nothing. I kiss her stomach again. Nothing. I continue to kiss her stomach… I WILL get a response!

5 minutes later…

Damn it! Still no response! I gently blow on her stomach… still nothing. I place my cheek against her bare stomach and pout. My cat ears and tail pops out unconsciously. My tail begins to wrap around Amus right leg as I go back to kissing her stomach. I look up to her face to see her just staring at the ceiling… blank emotion. I give her stomach a small lick, being the cat I am. Her back arches upward… wh-what does th-this mean?! I rub my cheek against her stomach as I begin to purr. I feel her hands tangle through my hair, my ears twitch and I continue to purr. My tail busily stroking and wrapping around her leg. I pull her shirt back down to cover her stomach once more.

Amus POV

As I was lying down on the couch I stared up at the ceiling thinking. I was aware of Ikutos actions… kissing my stomach, his breath against it, rubbing his cheek against it, pouting, stroking my leg with his tail… and… licking my stomach… I had to react to that one. What I was thinking about the feelings I have… the ones that I have around Ikuto… the ones that I have when he's doing this… what… what could it be? When ikuto holds me… I feel warm and safe… when ikuto calls my 'Amu-koi' I feel happy… when Ikuto kisses my cheek… I feel loved… when ikuto worries about me… I love him… !! I LOVE HIM! That's the feeling! I love him! I love Ikuto! I love my best friend! But… could he ever love me? Maybe… possibly not. I'm but a mere freshman in high school… and he is a senior… is 3 years really a big difference? No… but… he would never love me. I put my hands in his hair and tangle them, I feel him pull my shirt back down and I hear him purring. Sigh… so I really do love him…

Eventually I sit up.

Normal POV

"what do you want to do Amu-koi?" Ikuto asked while resting his head on her shoulder

"Whatever you want Ikuto-koi" Amu said resting her head on his head.

"Hm… I want to spend time with Amu-koi" Ikuto grinned

"We ALWAYS spend time with each other!" Amu giggled

"So what comes after always?" Ikuto smirked

"Hm… forever? Eternity?" Amu thought

"Hm…" they both thought

"Amu-koi!!" Ikuto whined

"What is it?" Amu asked

"I'm hungry! Cook me something!" he whined again

"haha alright, alright" Amu said while standing up

"Wait! Don't leave" Ikuto pouted like a 4 year old (Aikimi-Chan: kawaii!)

"Well I need to go to the kitchen Ikuto-koi!" Amu giggled

"then make the kitchen come over here" Ikuto smirked

"You and I know that's impossible" Amu grinned

"humph! Stupid kitchen. Fine! But you better hurry back!" Ikuto huffed

"Hai, Hai" Amu agreed. "what would you like to eat?" Amu asked

"Hm… how about… spaghetti?" Ikuto smirked forming a plan in his head

"okay" Amu answered unaware of the plan forming in Ikutos head. She walked over to the cabinet and pulled out the spaghetti noodles, she boiled some water and took out the sauce. She poured half the bottle of sauce in a different pot and heated it on the stove. When the boiling water was ready she cracked the noodles in half and put it into the pot. After a little bit Amu placed the spaghetti on a place and poured the sauce on it. She grabbed a fork and grabbed the dish while walking out of the kitchen towards Ikuto. She placed the plate down and sat next to him as he ate.

"You're not hungry Amu-koi?" Ikuto asked curiously

"No. you just eat" Amu said flashing him a smile

"mm… how about you just eat a bite?" Ikuto asked

"I'm not hungry" Amu retold him

"Please!!" Ikuto pleaded

"fine" Amu sighed

Ikuto took some spaghetti and put it in her mouth, and sneakily he put one of the opposite sides of one of the noodles in his mouth and began chomping away until… there lips met.

"Eek! Gomen Ikuto-koi!" Amu apologized

"It's okay Amu-koi" he smirked

Amu wiped her mouth with a napkin and threw it away. "I'm going to do the dishes, when you're done call me and I'll take the dishes." Amu said getting up and walking to the kitchen. She began washing the dishes and thinking over and over about that 'kiss', she didn't notice Ikuto come in and put the dishes in the sink.

"I-Ikuto-koi! Sorry I didn't hear you call!" she apologized

"That's because I didn't call" Ikuto grinned

"Why not? I told you too" Amu pouted

"Because it's easier for me to just come over here" Ikuto pointed out

"Oh, well you can just go back while I wash these" Amu said going back to washing the dishes.

"Amu-koi lets go for a walk" Ikuto suggested

"okay, let me go change first" Amu said walking up the stairs and changing. She came down wearing a white tang top under an unbuttoned-elbow length sleeved-brown and orange striped-white-collared-dress shirt with brown knee length Capri's on. She slipped on her flip flops and they walked out. They walked on the beach (her house is near a beach) hand in hand, letting the water touch their feet. Once the water touched Amu's feet she jumped.

"EEk! That's cold!" she said jumping and wrapping her arms around Ikutos neck unconsciously. Ikuto, who had caught her and was now holding her bridal style as Amu's arms were around his neck, was chuckling. Then, he began to sprint with Amu in his arms. "I-Ikuto-koi!! Stop!" she pouted while clinging onto him more. "if you want me to stop you have to give me a kiss on the cheek" Ikuto smirked.

Amu's POV

…I just found out I love him… and he wants me to kiss him on the cheek?! Alright Amu, calm down, just be normal, like how it was before.

"wha! No fair! You always just kiss me on the cheek! You don't ask for my permission!" I pouted

"who said you couldn't do that to me?" Ikuto replied

I huffed "fine!" Amu kissed Ikutos cheek and he immediately slowed down and then came to a stop.

"See? That wasn't hard" Ikuto grinned

I stuck my tongue out "humph!" I humphed (omg! It autocorrected and put humped!! Lol!!)

Ikuto kissed my cheek and began walking back with a grin on his face.

"Hey!!" I huffed

Then Ikuto stuck his tongue out and smirked.

I just crossed my arms (she removed her arms from around his neck) and pouted.

"Aww, did I make Amu-koi mad?" he asked

I just turned away and looked at the water continuing to pout.

"eh? You want to ignore me?" he asked

I continued to ignore him and just watched the water come onto the sand then flow back down. And then suddenly…. "EEK!!!!" I was drenched! I looked up to see Ikuto standing in front of me, without me knowing he walked over to the water and let me fall into the cold ass water! I got out of the water, my body soaking wet, my clothes sticking to me like glue, and my hair dripping and stuck to my face. I stared at him with a mad face, I brushed the hair out of my face and stomped off.

"wait! I was just joking!" he called from behind me

But I wouldn't respond. I was mad! How could he do that to me?! A breeze passed and I shivered, I was colder now. Then I felt something warm on my shoulders, I turned around to see Tadase! "Tadase?" I asked

"Evening Hinamori-san! May I ask why you are drenched?" he asked

"Evening, and… it's nothing… just a mere accident at the beach" I sighed

"I see, well if you walk home like that you'll get sick! Wear my jacket. I'll walk you home" he offered

"Alright, thanks Tadase!" I thanked him and we began to walk.

Ikutos POV

I called after her but she didn't turn around… damn it! I followed her, a breeze passed and she shivered… why did I have to do that?! Then I saw a coat being placed on her shoulders, I looked over to the mysterious person and I jumped back… Tadase. They talked and began walking towards Amu's house… damn you Tadase. I walked back to Amu's house silently and slowly, when I got there I knocked on the door not expecting Amu to open the door anyways but… she did.

"What do you want Ikuto?" she asked

I jerked my head up and stared into her eyes… I took out something and wrote on it, I then handed it to her and walked off.

Amus POV

Ikuto handed me a piece of paper, I took at it and read what it said… my eyes widened. It was

written on the piece of paper I gave him for me to do… and that's not the worst part… I had to do it…

"Stay away from me… and be happy"

End of Chapter!

Aznpride: =D

Ikuto: Ohh I see, this is my emo part right?

Aznpride: Correct!

Amu: hm…

Aznpride: Amu seems happy =D

Amu: o-of course I am! -fakes a smile-

Ikuto: oh well! I'll move on

Amu: WHAT?!

Ikuto: what? I thought you were happy?!

Amu: I-I was!

Ikuto: okay then…

Aznpride: Fakir!

Fakir: Hm?

Aznpride: my favorite part about Princess Tutu was when you said "I can't even protect her with my sword" and when you scream "AHIRU!" and cry! Damn that was a good anime!

Fakir: Thank you Aikimi-Chan =D

Aznpride: Fakir is going to be in the next chapter!

Fakir: Sweet! R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

High School Love Trouble!

Chapter 4!

Aikimi-Chan: yes, yes you all hate me for not updating Motor babe I know.

Ikuto: you're mean, you know that?

Aikimi-Chan: yes. I am fully aware of that.

Amu: She's not mean!

Aikimi-Chan: yes. I am fully aware of that.

Ikuto: you know that you just repeated what you said before right?

Aikimi-Chan: yes. I am fully aware of that.

Amu: SHUT UP AND SAY SOMETHING KNEW!

Aikimi-Chan: no. I wasn't fully aware of that.

Ikuto: You idiot.

Fakir: hey! I'm going to be in this chapter!

Aikimi-Chan: FAKIR!!

Ikuto: well… there's the solution.

Amu: Ikuto wants me to stay away from him.

Ikuto: WHAT?! Oh yeah… damn you Aikimi-Chan!

Aikimi-Chan: I don't own Shugo Chara or Fakir! Enjoy!

Recap

Ikuto handed me a piece of paper, I took at it and read what it said… my eyes widened. It was

Written on the piece of paper I gave him for me to do… and that's not the worst part… I had to do it…

"Stay away from me… and be happy"

End of Recap

Amus POV

My hands trembled with the piece of paper still in them. Soon, the paper was getting pelted with water as I began to cry. Ikuto… what's wrong?… I fell to my knees. "Ikuto… come back…" I said while tears continued to fall from my eyes… but my face had a blank expression.

Ikutos POV

I ran, I ran as fast I could away from her! Away from Amu… Away from the one I love. IF WHAT MAKES HER HAPPY IS THAT STUPID KIDDY KING THEN WHATEVER! I'LL HAVE TO LET HER BE HAPPY! I shouted at myself in my head. "No. what you're doing is wrong! How stupid are you?!" my conscious shouted back at me. SHUT UP! I JUST WANT HER TO BE HAPPY! I shouted back. "IF YOU WANT HER TO BE HAPPY THEN GO BACK TO HER! SHE'S CRYING HER EYES OUT RIGHT NOW!" my conscious argued back. NO! I WON'T BELIEVE YOU! SHE'S PROBABLY AS HAPPY AS EVER THAT I'M GONE! I shouted in my head. "YOU IDIOT!" my conscious insulted. WHATEVER! I shouted back. I slowed down a bit, as I walked through town memories came back to my head whether it was somewhere me and Amu use to hang out or whether it was somewhere me and her would eat or something. These memories are killing me! As I see one I quickly look away.

3 or 4 hours later…

Amus POV

Ikuto. Ikuto. Ikuto. Ikuto. Ikuto. Ikuto. Ikuto. IKUTO! Come back! I'm sorry for yelling at you! Please! Come back! I pleaded in my head. I slowly got off my knees and walked to my room. I took out a pair of skinny high heeled boots that went just below my knees, a long sleeved dark blue turtleneck that went down to my mid-thigh (so it's kinda like a dress), I put a square black belt around my waist. (Shirt and shoes on profile, the shoes are the one on the right the shirt is the purple one imagine it dark blue). I left my hair down, grabbed my purse and ipod and walked out of the house. I put my headphones on and clicked on a song "One Last Try -Stevie Hoang" (IT'S SO AWESOME!! And I do not own!)

I walked to the beat, my hips moving back and forth, my heels clicking against the ground.

_(Italics are the song lyrics, regular is Amu saying yes! She is saying not thinking.)_

_Let me start by saying baby ive been such a fool_

"Ikuto… I've been a fool! I'm so sorry…"

_Since we've been apart ive realized im needing you_

"Never have you left me alone for this long… I realized… that I really need you…"

_Now I dont blame you if you choose to turn and walk away_

"If I see you… you'd probably just turn and walk away… I wouldn't blame you…"

_But girl I think that what we have is worth another day_

"But I want to try again. What we have… Is worth another day."

_Can we try, to get it back right_

"Please! Can we try again? And we can get it right."

_And I ( I promise I will never leave your side)_

"I promise I'll never leave your side."

_Cause you're, all that I need_

"Ikuto. You're all that I need."

_I know ( right here with you is where I wanna be)_

"I know now. That I want to be here with you."

_Girl its been far too long, and I just cant go on need you in these arms, for one last try_

_girl just hear me out, cause all im asking for is one last try, one last try, one last try, one last try_

"Please Ikuto! It's been too long! I can't go on like this… I need you… I need you in my arms… we can try again. Please! Hear me out… all I'm asking for is another try…"

_tell me baby babe why you wanna act this way_

_it seems crazy girl after all the love we made_

_I know I made a mistake when I pushed you away_

_now my nights are cold since we dont share this bed no more_

"Why are you acting like this? It's crazy after all the times we shared! I know… I made a mistake by pushing you away… but now… I'm cold… because you're not here to hold me in your arms and make me warm."

_Can we try, to get it back right_

_and I ( I promise I will never leave your side)cause you're, all that I need, and I know ( right here with you is where I wanna be)_

"Please! Just one more try. We can get it right. You're all that I need… I want to be here with you."

_Girl its been far too long, and I just cant go on need you in these arms, for one last try_

_girl just hear me out, cause all im asking for is one last try, one last try, one last try, one last try_

"Please! Come back to me… come back…"

_so tell me what I gotta doto bring you back my way_

_dont want no one else touching you, holding you_

_baby my heart aint complete_

_you got me all up on my knees_

_cause I dont wanna lose your love_

"What do I have to do? To bring you back? I don't want anyone else to touch you… to hold you… my heart isn't complete… please! You've got me on my knees… I don't want to lose your love."

_Girl its been far too long_

_and I just cant go on need you in these arms for one last try_

_girl just hear me out cause all im asking for is one last try, one last try, one last try, one last try_

"Just for one last try… come back…" I whispered at the end of the song. A gentle breeze blew, my hair slowly flowing… Ikuto would always call me an Angel from heaven… but now… it seems like I'm the Devil from Hell.

Ikutos POV

I sat in a tree at the park… thinking. I heard heels… I heard talking… that voice… I looked over and sure enough… there was Amu. I listened to her pleads… did she really want me to come back? What is with this stupid girl!? I told her to be happy! But… I can't be mad at her… no… after all this time I've known her… I can't hate her… because… well… I love her. These words… they seem like I should be saying them. I know this song… Amu never really use to understand it… but now… I think she does. A gentle breeze blew and her hair flowed. Ah, she looked like an Angel from heaven as I would call her. I looked at her outfit… it was warm so I guess it was appropriate… but… she didn't have a smile on her face… the one thing that she always needs to make her more beautiful then ever… is that smile… but… it's not there. "YOU IDIOT! BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT THERE TO MAKE HER SMILE!" my conscious yelled at me. SHUT UP! I argued back. I looked back to see her sitting on a bench… her feet dangling off the sides… it's true that she was still kind of short but she looked stunning. I saw a tear drop… and soon, many more following.

"Ikuto… Ikuto why won't you come back?" she asked herself

"Because you don't need me…" I whisper

"I need you…" she said… it's like she could hear me! But I knew she couldn't.

"No. you don't…"

"Ikuto… come back… I can't be happy when you're gone… I just can't." she cried

My heart felt heavy… was this really going to make her happy? Wouldn't she rather be with that stupid kiddy king? Questions ran through my head… maybe I'll pay her a short visit… a final goodbye? I jumped down from the tree, landing on my feet of course. I slowly walked towards the bench… here I go.

Amus POV

As I continued to cry I heard footsteps… it won't be him so don't bother! I told myself. But another part of me urged me to look… I finally gave up and looked behind me… there. My eyes widened. "Ikuto?…" I said quietly

"Amu. Why aren't you happy? I told you to be happy." Ikuto said

"One command per piece of paper, it's either I be happy… or I stay away from you… it can't be both." I said trying to smile… but ended up being a slight smile then falling back down to a frown.

"If I write be happy without me on another piece of paper… will you stay away from me and be happy without me?" he asked

The truth was I was suppose to… but I shook my head "No."

Ikutos POV

I clenched my fists "Why not?!" I shouted angrily

She flinched "B-Because… I can't be happy without you Ikuto-koi" she said looking down

My eyes widened… Ikuto-koi…? My fists slowly relaxed… I walked around and sat next to her. "Amu-koi." I said quietly

Her head snapped up "Ikuto-koi… are you… not mad at me… anymore?" she asked

"It depends… are you still mad at me?" I ask

She shook her head violently "No!"

"Then No." I said putting my arm around her shoulders

She leaned over and rested her head on my shoulder as my hand stroked her arm.

"I like what you're wearing Amu-koi… you look like a real Angel from heaven" I smirk

"Thank you Ikuto-koi… If I'm an Angel then you must be God" she giggled

"Maybe I am" I chuckled. I lifted her legs and placed them on my lap. "Hm… don't you think these boots are a little too… hm… I don't know… grown up for you?" I smirked

"I'm not a kid anymore Ikuto-koi!" she pouted

"Haha, well to me you are! You're still my little Amu-koi" I said nuzzling my face in the crook of her neck.

"Ikuto-koi mean." she said like a 3 year old

I faked a gasp "me? Mean? To my Amu-koi?!" I faked dramatically

She giggled and nodded.

"Oh no! I think this means…" I smirked

Her eyes widened

"TIME TO TICKLE AMU!!" I shouted while beginning to tickle her.

"Ahahaha!! Ikuto-koi!! Hahaha!!" she laughed wildly

"What's the magic word?" I ask her, stopping for a bit.

She seemed to think for a bit then snapped signaling she knew. And before I could ask she gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Was I right?" she asked

I smiled "More then right"

She giggled and hugged me, I held her close. "Ikuto-koi… I'm sleepy…" she yawned

"Okay, let's walk to your house then" I said

"No! Amu want to go to Ikuto-Koi's house…" she said tiredly

Was this really okay? Finding out I love her and then taking her to my house? Just act normal! "Okay Amu-Koi, let's go" I said picking her up and holding her bridal style in my arms… she snuggled closer into my chest and fell asleep, I held her close to me.

At Ikuto's House… (He lives alone)

When I got in I walked straight to my room and put her down on my bed, I took off her shoes and tucked her in bed. I gave her a kiss on the forehead "Goodnight Amu-koi" I said. I walked out of the room and over to the couch. Sigh… what a day! I hear Amu moan and stir. I chuckle.

"Ikuto-koi…" she mumbles

I get up and walk back to my room, "yes Amu-koi?" I ask her.

"Why are you still up? Come sleep" she says rubbing her eyes.

"I'll sleep on the couch okay?" I said

"But Ikuto-koi! The couch is uncomfortable… sleep here…" she said patting the other side of the bed.

"Are you sure?" I ask her

She nods tiredly. I sigh, I walk over to the side of the bed and climb in. she rolls over and faces me "Goodnight Ikuto-koi" she said snuggling close to me. I smile, and drape and arm over her waist while falling asleep.

The Next Day (Saturday?)

I woke up due to the lack of warmth… I looked down and noticed Amu was gone. I shot straight up AMU'S GONE?! I jumped out of bed and looked around for her… where is she?! As I searched downstairs I heard a flush… I ran back up to my room to find Amu walking out of the bathroom tiredly. I sigh in relief. "There you are!" I shouted

"Hm? All I did was go to the bathroom…" she said

"I thought you left!" I shouted

"Why would I do that?" she asked

"I don't know…" I said plainly

She yawned "What do you want to do today?" she asked

"Hm…" I thought, and soon enough my cell phone rang. I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked

"IKUTO!!!" Harmony screamed

"Harmony? What's wrong?!" I panicked

"Nothing." she said cheerfully

"Don't do that you scared the crap outta me!" I shouted

"Sorry… are you with Amu right now?" she asked

"Yeah, she slept over… why?" I ask

"SHE SLEPT OVER?!" she shouted

"Yes! What's wrong with that?!" I shouted back

"Oh nothing… anyways… do you guys wanna hang out?" she asked

"Where?" I ask

"The mall?" she suggested

"Sure. Meet you there in 20 minutes" I said

"Kay! Bye!" she hung up

I hung up too.

"We're going to the mall with Harmony, is that okay?" I ask Amu

She nods "Can we stop by my house? I need to change" she said

"But you look fine!" I said… she really did.

"Fine. But I at least need to wash my clothes!" she said

"Okay, you remember where the laundry room is right?" I ask

"Yep!" she nods. In the meantime I took off my shirt and threw it on the floor.

She walked towards the laundry room… and soon enough she came out… wearing one my T-shirts. "Ikuto-koi, is it okay if I wear one of your T-shirts for now?" she asked

I turned around and my eyes almost popped out "y-yeah sure" I said. She was wearing a black T-shirt that stopped at her mid-thigh and hung off one shoulder exposing her soft creamy skin. Her long legs bare, and her hair a little messy. A shock of pain ran through my shoulders… I must've hurt it somehow… I rubbed it gently.

"Ikuto-koi are you okay?" she asked walking towards me

"Yeah, I must've hurt my shoulder somehow" I said

"Hm… sit down" she said

I sat down on my bed "now what?" I asked

She sat behind me and began to rub/massage my exposed shoulders… it felt good. She gently pressed her fingers against my tense shoulders and massaged it. Her fingers against my skin felt soothing. She stopped and kissed my shoulder blade "better?" she asked. I arched my shoulders a bit with the contact of her lips on my back. "Much, thank you Amu-koi" I felt better… much better. She smiled, the washing machine rang and she sprang to her feet and ran towards the laundry room to dry her clothes. She came back out with a comb in her hand, she walked back over to me and sat, again, behind me. She began to slowly run the comb through my hair. "What are you doing Amu-koi?" I ask

"Your hair is all tangled" she stated

I chuckled and pointed to her hair "what about you?" I ask

"I'll do it when I'm done with your hair" she giggled

When she finished she began to comb her hair, her cotton candy pink hair smoothening out and becoming it's silky texture. She finished and seemed like she was debating on something. "How should I do my hair today Ikuto-koi?" she asked

"Leave it down." I said

She seemed to think about it, then she smiled. "Good choice!" she giggled. The dryer rang and she ran to the laundry room. She came back holding her shirt/dress. She walked into the bathroom and changed, when she came out her legs were still bare due to her boots not on yet. As she walked across the room I did a wolf whistle (is that what it's called?) she turned to me and raised an eyebrow. I chuckled. She walked over to me and sat next to me while putting her legs up on my lap once more. I ran my hand down her slender, creamy, tanned, smooth legs. I grabbed her shoes and slipped them on her, then I picked her up and stood her up. I grabbed a random shirt and slipped it on. We got all of our things and drove to the mall. Amu slipped on her glasses that I got her and slung her purse on her arm, I held her hand as we walked inside. As we walked towards Harmony I saw someone familiar next to her…

Amus POV

As we walked towards Harmony there was a boy with dark green hair in an odd style with green eyes. As we reached them Ikuto and the boy shook hands and started talking.

"Hi Amu-Chan!!" Harmony said hugging me

"Hi Harmony! Who's that?" I asked pointing to the mysterious boy

"That's my boyfriend Fakir!" she giggled (wahaha!! Fakir!!)

"Wow! Congrats! Was he the one you fell for when you got over Ikuto?" I asked

She nodded "No doubt! Where are your Charas?" she asked me

"hm… I haven't seen them in a while now that you mention it…" I sweat dropped

"We can find them!" Yin and Yang said

Me and Harmony nodded. Soon the boys walked over to us.

"Hi, I'm Fakir, nice to meet you Amu-Chan" he said kissing my hand, I lightly blushed

"Hey, don't even think about it dude." Ikuto said

I giggled "It's nice to meet you too Fakir"

Ikuto put an arm over my shoulder "Where to?" he asked

"Hm… well you guys probably don't want to be around us girls shopping so you guys can go anywhere if you want… me and Amu-Chan will just go around I guess" Harmony suggested

"Eh, we'll just stay with you girls" Fakir said, Ikuto nodding.

We walked around until we came to a store called "HOT PINK" Ikuto groaned, I giggled. "Harmony, you and Fakir can go in there. I think Me and Ikuto will go somewhere else… he doesn't seem to be comfortable" I said

"Hey, no one said not to go in there" Ikuto stated

"Eh, but you seemed like you didn't want to" I shrugged

"So?" he asked

"So… I'd rather go somewhere where you're comfortable rather then somewhere where you're not" I said

Ikuto sighed "do you want to go back?" he asked

I shook my head "no"

We continued walking until Ikuto stopped at a store called "BABY BLUE"

"Here?" I asked

He nodded and smirked he ended up dragging me in. As he walked in all the girls in the store turned their heads and drooled.

"U-um I-Ikuto-koi… shouldn't you let go of my hand now? There are a lot of pretty girls in here" I said a bit disappointed

"Nope. So? I'd rather have a beautiful and cute girl then just pretty and plain" he said while winking at me.

I blushed… aw crap. Ikuto rummaged through the racks and threw clothes at me to try on. After I had about 10 things on my arm I walked to the changing room, Ikuto sat outside to see how I looked.

First thing I tried on was a jean skirt that went to my mid-thigh and a long baby blue flowing strapless shirt (it's like a tube top only longer) that went down to my hips and made my chest look good. I walked out and showed Ikuto, he sat in a chair like a judge looking over me. "Hm… turn around" he told me. I complied and turned around. "I like it… do you?" he asked. I looked it over and smiled "I love it" I said. He smiled "Then Next." I nodded and walked back inside the changing room.

Second thing I tried on was a blue summer dress that went right above my knees, the top part was kind of like a bikini top/bra and the rest just flowed down like a dress, there were pockets too. I walked out and showed Ikuto. He looked at it then told me to twirl, I did and the dress flowed upwards… "Hm… I just don't like the fact that if a breeze blows your dress will flow upwards and perverted boys can get to you" he smirked. I nodded in agreement.

Third thing I tried on was a pair of jean short shorts and a blue tang top that said "Is it hot? Or is it Me?" I stepped out and showed Ikuto. He smirked "It's just you" he said. I giggled. "Are the jeans too tight? Or too short?" he asked I shook my head no. "Well… I guess it's okay… just don't let any guys get to you" he winked I smirked and walked back into the changing room.

Fourth thing I tried on was a bathing suit. It was a simple dark blue one piece. I walked out and showed Ikuto. He shook his head "too plain" he said "I think so too" I agreed. I walked back inside and changed.

Fifth (last)thing I tried on was a midnight blue bikini, the top was like a tube top and the bottom was a regular bottom only that it had strings hanging from the sides that were tied in a bow. On my butt it said "BLUE" I walked out and showed Ikuto. Was it me or did It seem like his eyes popped out a bit? I'm blushing like a mad woman on the inside! He looked at me up and down, I turned around and showed him the back side, when I turned back around he nodded. I went back in and changed back into my regular clothes.

"3 out of 5, not bad" I said carrying the items I wanted towards the register

"Cash or credit?" the cashier asked

"Cash" Ikuto said

"Your total is $50.45" the cashier said

Ikuto handed her the money and she gave us the bag… I could've sworn I saw that girl glare at me…

"Excuse you but I don't think you should be glaring at your customers." Ikuto said glaring back at the cashier

The lady looked away and mumbled something like "darn brat" or something. Ikuto put his arm around my shoulder once more and we walked out.

"Sorry Ikuto-koi" I said

"Hm? What for?" he asked

"I'm pretty sure that lady was just interested in you… sorry if I ruined your chance" I sighed

He burst out laughing… "you think I'd want to go out with her?!" he continued laughing

I cocked my head to the left "you wouldn't?" I asked

"Hell no!" he chuckled

"Oh." I said

"Jeez Amu-koi, you don't have to be jealous" he smirked

"I WAS NOT JEALOUS!" I pouted

"Don't worry, I won't leave you any time soon" he said giving me a peck on the cheek

I crossed my arms and let out a "humph!" as we continued to walk. Soon we met up with Harmony and Fakir.

"Amu-Chan!! I bought you something!" Harmony shouted

"what?! Why?!" I shouted back

"Because it's cute" she giggled

"what are you up to?" I asked

"Oh nothing…" she said

"Are you girl's hungry?" Fakir asked

Me and Harmony nodded

"Then let's go eat" Ikuto said

We all walked to a restaurant called "Triple L's" we sat down and looked at the menu

"What are you getting Amu-Chan?" Harmony asked

"Hm… I'm not sure yet… you?" I asked

"Maybe… a burger!" she chuckled

"Hm… I want one too" Fakir said

"I think I'll just get spaghetti, nothing special, what about you Ikuto-koi?" I asked

"Hm… I'm not that hungry…" he said

"Want to share?" I asked him

"Sure" he smirked

We ordered our food and dug in. I twirled some spaghetti on my fork and ate it… yum!

"Amu-koi I'm hungry too!!" Ikuto whined

I giggled, I twisted some spaghetti on a fork and fed it to him "There." I said

"Yum." he smirked

We continued to eat our food and soon finished. The boys split the bill and we grabbed our bags.

"We're going to the beach tomorrow, you guys coming?" Harmony asked

Me and Ikuto looked at each other "Sure" we smiled

End of Chapter

Aikimi-Chan: -peace sign- woo! Fakir! Lol

Ikuto: WOO! AMU IN A BIKINI!

Amu: WHAT DID YOU BUY ME HARMONY?!

Aikimi-Chan: Oh… just a little something…

Amu: TELL ME!

Ikuto: no. tell me -smirk-

Aikimi-Chan: -whispers in Ikuto's ear-

Ikuto: YAHOO!!! YOU BETTER UPDATE FAST!

Aikimi-Chan: -wink- R&R! and I want to let you guys know that I am working on Motor Babe… so don't worry!


	5. Chapter 5

High School Love Trouble

Chapter 5

Aikimi-Chan: Guys, I'm not updating Motor Babe because one reader hasn't sent me a link to her drawings yet… and I told her I'd look at them to see if it'd be a good wedding dress… so I'm sorry but we'll just have to wait. I'm writing it but before I can update I'll need to look at her drawings first.

Ikuto: OMFG!! SEND HER THE LINK ALREADY!!

Amu: Ikuto don't be mean!

Ikuto: Hmph! Fine.

Aikimi-Chan: So I'm really sorry! But I just want you guys to know that I want to make it fair for that reader to at least get a chance.

Ikuto: Just get to the story!

Aikimi-Chan: OKAY! YEASH! Wow my stomach hurts right now…

Amu: Poor Aikimi-Chan

Suu: How about some soup desu?

Aikimi-Chan: No thanks, Disclaimer!

Fakir: Aikimi-Chan doesn't own Shugo Chara or Me! Enjoy!!

Recap

We continued to eat our food and soon finished. The boys split the bill and we grabbed our bags.

"We're going to the beach tomorrow, you guys coming?" Harmony asked

Me and Ikuto looked at each other "Sure" we smiled

End of Recap

Next Day… (Aikimi-Chan: Beach Time!!!)

Ikuto's POV

I groggily woke up and found Amu looking around in the clothes she bought yesterday. I grinned and stood up; I quietly walked behind her and wrapped my arms around her. And as I expected she let out a little 'EEP!' "Haha, don't worry Amu-koi, it's just me" I chuckled.

"You know I get scared easily Ikuto-koi! You can't do that to me!" she pouted

"I'm sorry…" I put on a hurt/sad expression

"Ah! It's okay!" she panicked

I chuckled "ready for the beach today?" I asked her

"Yeah, but I'm scared of what Aikimi-Chan bought me…" she said

"I'm just curious" I smirked

She sighed "what should I wear?" she asked

RING! RING! My phone rang…

"Hello?"

"Hi Ikuto!" Aikimi shouted

"Hey Aikimi, what's up?"

"Tell Amu-Chan not to bring her bathing suit!" she said

"Eh? Why not?"

"Just tell her not too! It's a surprise!" she shouted

And before I could ask she hung up… I snapped my phone shut. "Don't bring your bathing suit" I told Amu.

"Uh… okay… I guess I'll just wear the jean short shorts and the blue top" she said

I nodded. I walked over to my closet and pulled out a short sleeved blue T, and a pair of black swimming shorts. "Ready?" I asked her

"Yep!" she said slipping on light blue flip flops.

We walked out of the door with towels and such and got into my car. We drove to the beach and looked for Aikimi and Fakir. When we spotted them Aikimi was wearing a simple black bikini with a heart formed by studs on the left part of the bikini top. Once we got over to them Aikimi dragged Amu away… hm… what is she planning?

Amu's POV

Once we reached Aikimi and Fakir, Aikimi automatically dragged me away. "Where are we going?" I ask her

She pulls out a bag "Your bathing suit." she said throwing the bag at me and pushing me into a changing hut.

I look into the bag… "NO WAY IN HELL AM I WEARING THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shout at the top of my lungs.

"You have too!" she shouted back

I groaned and changed into it… I nervously came out holding my clothes close to my body; we walked back to the boys… oh crap.

Ikuto's POV

I was talking to Fakir when I saw Aikimi come back with Amu hiding behind her… I raised an eyebrow. Aikimi moved away towards Fakir and giggled, I looked back at Amu and my eyes almost literally popped out! Amu was wearing a bikini that barely covered her! The top looked like cat ears, it was like a bra and the 'cups' were triangle shaped, it JUST covered her chest and the bottom… oh the bottom. The bottom was ALMOST like a regular bottom only that the sides were REALLY skinny, it covered her woman area but it the sides were skinny… it was like she was wearing panties! On her butt it said "Bite me" and on the front there was a picture of a kitty, it was like she was wearing nothing at ALL! I gawked… but that wasn't the worst part… it was all… PINK! The kitty on the front of her bottom was pink, the top was pink, and she was wearing all pink! I almost fainted. "U-um…" was all that came out from me.

"D-Do I really have to w-wear th-this Ai-Aikimi?" she asked

"Yes you do! It looks so cute on you!" she shouted

I shot Aikimi a We-need-to-talk look. She nodded. I walked over to Amu and put my arm around her bare shoulders, we walked over to where Aikimi and Fakir set up. We set up our stuff and took a seat on the towels. Amu had her knees up to her chin trying to cover her chest… but if she was covering her chest then… her bottom was probably getting more exposed! I looked away feeling my face getting hot. Then I felt her arms slip around my neck (she's sitting behind him) and her legs come around mine. I gulped.

"I-Ikuto-koi… do you like this bathing suit?" she asked

I gulped again "I-if you like it…" I slyly said

"Its… okay… I guess…" she said

I felt her inch closer to me, I flinched… I mean who wouldn't? A 17 year old with raging hormones and a girl wearing barely anything wrapping herself around you? It's getting hot… I pull my shirt off and place it on the sand. Amu's hands make it's way over to my shoulders again… she begins to massage softly and gently. I hold in an urge to moan… I feel her kiss my shoulder blade again. She lays back, so do I, so now I'm lying on her chest… that is barely covered. Her legs are spread so I'm sitting in between them but I'm lying back so my butt is resting against her… yeah. She puts her arms around my neck once more as I lie against her. Is it me or did it just get 100 degrees hotter??!

"It's so hot!" she complains

I gulp again… if I keep gulping I might die of dehydration! "Yeah" is all I say.

"Wanna go in the water?" she asks

"Sure" I said… although I liked that position it was way too hot! We stood up and walked towards the water… a lot of guys whistling at Amu, she just clung onto my arm. She dove into the water as I just walked in feeling the cold water against my legs. I saw her come up and flip her soaking wet hair back making it hit her back with a "splat!" sound. I gawked again. I walked in deeper over to her. "Better?" I asked her

"Much" she said floating on her back and closing her eyes.

I watched as her body floated on top of the water… I had to resist the urge to just kiss her. I just watched as she relaxed and her body float. Soon I got a little too cold… but she looked so relaxed. "Amu-koi?" I asked

"Hm?"

"Do you want to go back? I'm getting a little cold" I shivered

"Yeah sure." she said opening her eyes and beginning to swim back, I just followed. We got out of the water and walked back, her body was soaking wet. I saw Aikimi sitting on her towel grinning at us… oh is she going to get it! Amu sat down on our towel as I made my way over to Aikimi. "What the hell?!" I said softly so Amu couldn't hear

"What? I thought she looked cute" she smirked

"You obviously did this on purpose!"

"So what if I did?" she asked

"You knew I wouldn't be able to control myself! What the hell?!"

She giggled "Just admit it! You thought she was SEXY in that!"

My face turned a light shade of pink "FINE. She was okay?!"

"Yes! So you do like her" she said happily

"If you wanted to know you could've just asked!"

"Oh. But this was more interesting" she grinned

I sighed "you can't keep doing this… I already know my feelings so cut it out" I told her.

"Fine. Party pooper… but if you ever need me… you know where to find me!" she pouted then grinned.

I nodded and walked back over to Amu; I sat down and looked at the water.

"Oh!" I heard her shout; I turned around to see her pull out her sunglasses. "Almost forgot" she smiled. I smiled back and put my arm around her shoulders. She rested her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. I smiled and gave her forehead a little kiss.

"Ran, Miki, Suu!" I heard Yin and Yang shout

"Look! It's Yin and Yang!" Ran shouted

"Hello desu!" Suu said

"Hey" Miki said focused on her drawing

"Miki, what are you drawing?" I asked her

She blushed and floated over to me, she showed me the picture and my eyes widened. Miki was drawing a picture of me, holding Amu in my arms, giving her a kiss on the cheek, Amu's eyes, as well as mine, are closed and she's smiling. The background shows the moon and sparkling stars and we're sitting on the grass.

"A-Are you mad at me?" she asked

I shook my head and smiled "No Miki, I'm not mad"

She smiled and floated off to the others… I smiled back down at Amu. Then I heard something disturbing… an X egg.

"Useless, Useless!" it shouted causing Amu to wake up.

"X CHARA!?" she shouted

"Ikuto! Take Amu out of here! I got this one!" Aikimi shouted

"PEACE!" she shouted, Yin and Yang closed there eyes and they floated together turning into one Chara. She went back into her egg and they Chara Nari'd

"CHARANARI! Peaceful Harmony!" she shouted (the description is in my profile, i'm too lazy to write it here... sorry)

She floated up towards the X egg and opened her arms and shouted "Concordia!" (Latin for Harmony ;]). The X egg was encircled by music tunes and a gentle sound came from Aikimi, the X egg was trapped in the beautiful harmony. Aikimi drew a yin yang sign in the air and shouted "Peaceful Tune!" the Yin yang sign drawn in the air encircled the X egg and it was purified. She came down and undid her Chara Nari and Yin and Yang came apart.

"Good Job Harmony!" I shouted

"Thanks Ikuto!" she shouted back

I looked down to the girl in my arms, she had her mouth slightly agape and I chuckled. "Great isn't she?" I asked

Amu looked up at me and slowly nodded.

Amu's POV

So he does like her… I knew it… to actually think he could like me… I'm a fool (Aikimi-Chan: you are so dense…). I stood up.

"Amu-koi? Where are you going?" he asked

"To change" I said simply, I grabbed my clothes and walked towards a changing hut. I changed quickly and walked back out holding the bathing suit. I walked back over to them and sat down on the sand.

"Amu-koi? Why are you sitting over there?" Ikuto asked

"…" I didn't answer

"Come sit over here" he said

'Why should I? Wouldn't you want Harmony to sit next to you?!' I thought

Aikimi's POV

I watched as Ikuto and Amu were sitting apart… Amu not responding to Ikuto… uh oh. I walked over to Amu and sat down next to her, waving Ikuto away.

"Amu-Chan? What's wrong?" I asked

"Ikuto does like you…" she said quietly

I held in a laugh… but I couldn't help it… I burst out laughing "Ha! You actually think that?!?!" I continued laughing

"Yeah, why would I?" she asked

I wiped the tears away from my eyes from laughing "Amu, I have a boyfriend remember?!" I reminded her

"But when you came down from your Chara Nari he said 'Great isn't she?'… Doesn't that mean he likes you?" she asked

I burst out laughing again "HE ALWAYS SAYS THAT! And no! Just because he says that doesn't mean he likes me! Are you crazy?!" I tell her

"Oh…" she said

I pat her on the back "Don't worry Amu-Chan, I'm over him so don't worry" I smiled

She smiled back and we stood up and began packing our things. So Amu-Chan likes Ikuto huh? Ohhh this is good!! But I won't tell Ikuto yet… I giggled in my head. I walked over to Fakir.

"So does she like him?" he asked

I nodded and giggled "our plan is working… bro."

End of Chapter!

Aikimi-Chan: Wahaha!! I bet you weren't expecting that!

Ikuto: Say what?!?!

Fakir: Woah.

Amu: Y-YOU!! Y-YOU!!

Ikuto: Amu did look sexy -smirk-

Amu: PERVERT! -Hits Ikuto with her purse-

Ikuto: Ow! Aikimi-Chan! Amu hit me!

Aikimi-Chan: Bad Amu!

Ikuto: Yes… a very bad Amu -smirk-

Aikimi-Chan & Amu: PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fakir: you have problems dude…

Ikuto: Shut up!

Amu: R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

High School Love Trouble

Chapter 6

Aikimi-Chan: Hi… I'm feeling really crappy right now… I feel dizzy and what not.

Ikuto: isn't that bad?

Aikimi-Chan: Maybe… no clue.

Amu: what about that reader?

Aikimi-Chan: huh? Oh, she still hasn't replied to me yet…

Ikuto: Damn.

Aikimi-Chan: feeling heartbroken too…

Amu: O.o Oh? Does Aikimi-Chan have a crush on someone?!?

Aikimi-Chan: yeah… I guess… it's kinda like you and Ikuto… we're 5 years apart but I KNOW he doesn't like me so it's like… impossible.

Amu: How do you know?

Aikimi-Chan: Amu. I'm in 7th grade, he's going to college!

Ikuto: … age doesn't make a difference.

Aikimi-Chan: well apparently to him it does, he doesn't even like me so there's no point. And I don't want to talk about this anymore!

Ikuto & Amu: B-But!

Aikimi-Chan: I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA OR FAKIR ENJOY GOD DANG IT!

Ikuto: Scary…

Recap

"So does she like him?" he asked

I nodded and giggled "Our plan is working… bro."

End of Recap

(It seemed like a lot of people were confused about the bro part… wow… no offense but it was suppose to be a cliffhanger and you're kind of, again no offense, dense)

Harmony's POV

Yes. Me and Fakir are siblings. We are pretending to be boyfriend and girlfriend to get Ikuto and Amu together! Even Ikuto doesn't know Fakir is my brother… but that's why I think this plan will work. Although me and Fakir are siblings we aren't blood related… Fakir was adopted. I've gotten over my crush for Ikuto, not because of Fakir, but because I knew that Ikuto would never love me. But I think it's better this way… because I know, that someday, I'll find that one special person. Fakir is my older brother, he's 1 year older then me… he joined our family when I was 10, we were close siblings.

"Ne, Onii-Chan" I said

"What is it?" he asked

"Do you think that Ikuto will be happy when he finds out about our plan?" I asked

"Hm… I don't know… I'm guessing yes because he'll have his 'dream girl' by his side" he said rolling his eyes

I giggled "yeah, I hope he'll be happy!" I smiled

We finished packing our things and walked over to Ikuto and Amu who just finished packing as well.

"Today was fun!" I said

"Yeah! But I still don't appreciate you buying me… 'That' Aikimi!" Amu said crossing her arms

I sweat dropped "Eh… Gomen?"

"What do you want to do now?" Fakir said putting his arm around me, remember we're acting like boyfriend and girlfriend ;].

"How about we let the guys choose? I mean, we've been dragging them around and I feel bad for them" Amu suggested.

Ikuto looked kind of spaced out… I bet he was thinking naughty thoughts… Ew.

Ikuto's POV (LOL)

"how about we let the guys choose? I mean, we've been dragging them around and I feel bad for them" I heard Amu suggest.

My mind automatically snapped into naughty places I could take Amu… WHAT THE HELL?!?! I shook that violently out of my head.

"How about a movie?" Fakir suggested

I shrugged "Why not?"

"Great! Let's go!" Aikimi shouted

Fakir held Aikimi's hand as I just put my arm around Amu's shoulders. We walked to my car and put everything in, and began to drive to the movie theatres. We walked in, me having my arm around Amu's waist, her wearing her glasses and her coach purse on her arm. Aikimi and Fakir right behind us. "What do you want to watch?" I ask

"uhh…" Aikimi said

"Well, nothing scary because Amu-koi doesn't like scary movies" I said

"Hey!" she shouted jumping in front of me.

"It's okay Amu-Chan, Aikimi doesn't like them either!" Fakir comforted

"Hey!!" Aikimi shouted

"I think we just got ourselves in trouble huh?" I said to Fakir sweat dropping

"yeah…" he sweat dropped

Then something snapped inside of me, I don't know what it is… but I have a feeling it's something bad. I looked around us. To my left… nothing… to my right… nothing… behind me… nothing… in front of me, behind Amu… oh shit. There, standing against the wall were 3 guys… all snickering and looking Amu with dirty smirks on their faces. They were all wearing black with black sunglasses and Mohawks. They're planning something. I whispered into Fakir's ear "Fakir, we need to get out of here, there are three guys standing over there behind Amu. I think they're up to something… we need to get her out of here but something happens." I tell him.

Fakir looks at me wide eyed, he takes a short glance at the guys and looks back at me. His face becomes serious and he nods.

"We're going." Me and Fakir say sternly

"Huh??" Amu asked

Fakir shot Aikimi a We-need-to-get-out-of-here look, her eyes widened and looked at me, I glanced at Amu saying it's-for-Amu's-safety. She nodded.

"Yes. Let's go." she said grabbing Fakir's arm.

I walked over to Amu's side and put my arm around her waist, we began to walk out. I took a glance at the guys and gave them a cold glare. We walked out and decided to get some ice cream on this hot day. Aikimi and Amu got chocolate while Fakir got mint chocolate chip and I got nothing. We sat on a bench, Fakir at one end sitting next to Aikimi, Amu next to Aikimi and me on the other end and next to Amu. Amu had her legs on my lap again, Aikimi was leaning against Fakir. Amu slowly licked her ice cream, she put her ice cream to my mouth… I stared at it… then gave it a lick. She giggled and licked the opposite side where I licked.

Amu's POV

Ikuto took a lick of my ice cream, I giggled and licked the opposite side. It's not like I didn't want to lick the same side… it's just… I have a feeling he'd make fun of me or say "Ew!! You just licked where I licked!" or something like that… sigh… these feelings… I need to hide them. Ikuto took another lick only this time… where I had licked…

Ikuto's POV

She looked like she was in a daze… she was staring at where she had licked and where I had licked… it's not like I didn't want to lick where she licked… it's just… I don't think she'll want to know my feelings… or worse… she won't accept them. She's still in her daze… sigh… might as well try. I give, where she licked, a lick. And almost instantly she snaps out of her daze and looks at me. I stuck my tongue out, her eyes widened and she pouted. I chuckled and licked her cheek.

"Ikuto-koi!!!" she whined

I licked her cheek again, and again, and again, and again, and again. Don't blame me, it's her fault for tasting good. She began to giggled as I continuously licked her cheek. She put her index finger in her ice cream and poked my face with it.

She giggled "Serves you right!" she teased

I took her finger and licked it clean. She giggled and did something I didn't expect… she licked the ice cream off my cheek. My eyes widened, I looked back down at her.

"Meow." she meowed

I grinned and gave her cheek another lick.

She pretended to hiss and take a swipe at me. I raised an eyebrow. She smirked. I smirked. We completely forgot about Harmony and Fakir (Aikimi-Chan: HEY!! Ikuto: you're the one writing it dumb ass).

Harmony's POV

Me and Fakir watched Ikuto and Amu, grins on our faces. I looked at Fakir with a giant grin, he looked back at me and smiled. I gave him an our-plan-is-so-working look, he gave me a yeah-I-know look. We sneakily tip toed away from them and sat at a bench a bit farther from them. We continued to watch and grin.

Amu's POV

Ikuto kept on licking my face! I hissed at him like a cat. I followed his every move, he smirked, I smirked, he raised and eyebrow, I raised an eyebrow. I meowed again and smirked.

"Well, Well, Well… what do we have here? A cute little kitten? I think I'll take her home and take care of her" he smirked

"Meow" I meowed

He ran an index finger against my jaw line, I held in a moan, so instead I gave him a little hiss.

"Hm? Kitten doesn't like it?" he asked playfully

I shook my head no. He smirked and picked me up bridal style.

"too bad. Because a kitten like you should be well cared for." he grinned

I began to hiss and squirm in his arms.

"Now, Now, if you're bad… there's punishment." he said slyly

I froze and just relaxed myself in his arms… to scared of this 'punishment' it could either be a tickle fight or him just being mad at me. He smiled and put me down on my feet and I smiled back. He began to walk towards Aikimi and Fakir, I stayed a bit behind… then when he was far enough… I ran and jumped on his back. He held my legs as I wrapped my arms around his neck for a piggy back ride. "Aw! How did you know I was coming?" I whined

"Did you forget Amu-koi? I have cat senses" he smirked

I whined some more but then just rested against Ikuto… running in flip flops was tiring. I rested my head on his shoulder as Ikuto carried me.

Ikuto's POV

I felt Amu rest her head on my shoulder, she must be tired. Her pink locks swaying and caressing her face as I walked. My hands holding her legs against my waist… I wouldn't dare put my hands on her bottom… I stopped when I was in front of Aikimi and Fakir. Aikimi seemed to be sleeping, her head was resting on Fakir's shoulder. Fakir looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"We should take them home" I said

He nodded and picked Aikimi up bridal style.

"Let's take them to my house, it's closer" I suggested

He nodded again and we walked to our cars. I chara changed with Yoru, I used my tail to open the door. I gently placed Amu in the passenger seat and put her seat belt on. I closed the door and walked over to the driver side while climbing in and buckling up. I started the engine and drove towards my house with Fakir following.

Fakir's POV

I placed Aikimi in the passenger seat, she opened one eye and grinned. "It's working?" she asked. I smirked and nodded. "Your plan to pretend to be asleep was good, we're going to his house" I said climbing into the driver side.

"Thanks Fakir!" she giggled

I started the engine and followed Ikuto to his house.

Normal POV

Once Ikuto and Fakir arrived at Ikuto's home Aikimi pretended to be asleep once more. Fakir unbuckled Aikimi and lifted her out carrying her bridal style while Ikuto did the same with Amu. They walked inside the house and laid the girls down on the couch.

"Don't you think you should bring Amu to your bed so it'll be more roomy and comfortable?" Fakir asked

"No, you can go to my room, I'm sure Aikimi has had a long day. I'll stay here with Amu." Ikuto said

Fakir nodded and picked Aikimi up and walked over to Ikuto's room.

Ikuto's POV

I sat on the couch gazing at Amu's face… she was so… cute. I picked her head up and laid it on top of my lap, she used it as a pillow and smiled in her sleep. I smiled and stroked her pink hair. I thought about things as Amu continued to rest on my lap. I thought about how she is not a freshman in school and I'm a senior. WAIT. I'm a senior and she's a freshman! That means it's my last year… and she's only just started to come here! Damn it, damn it, damn it! Maybe I should fail a grade… you know… just to be with her a little longer? It would be worth it…

"I…kuto…" Amu stirred and mumbled

My head snapped down to look at her… she… she just said my name in her sleep! I moved over to her ear. "yes Amu-koi?" I ask softly in her ear

Her lips lifted into a smile "Ikuto-koi…" she whispered. Then her smile dropped to a frown "no… don't… leave me…" she began to twist and her eyebrows scrunched together.

I panicked and began to shake her "Amu-koi. Amu-koi wake up!" I shook her

Her eyes fluttered open and looked up at me, before I could ask what was wrong she wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me. "Ikuto-koi! I had the worst dream! I dreamt… I dreamt that you left me!" she cried

I gently patted her back "It's okay, I'm here, I'm not leaving you. I'm here… don't cry" I soothed her. I kissed her forehead and dried her tears. I lifted her face to look at me. "I'm right here, I'm not leaving you. I promise." I smiled. She smiled back kissed my cheek. I laid back and brought her with me, she rested against my chest as I played with her hair.

"Ikuto-koi, don't you think I should get home soon?" she asked

I frowned, I didn't want her to leave yet… I wanted to hold her in my arms more. I sighed inwardly "if you want to." I said straight forward.

"would you mind if I stayed longer?" she asked

My eyes widened, she wanted to stay longer?? "No, I don't mind." I smiled.

She looked up at me and smiled back, she snuggled back into my chest and listened to my heartbeat. I watched as she intently listened to my heartbeat, she smiled and giggled at times. I sat up and picked her up bridal style.

"Ikuto-koi?? Where are we going??" she asked

"to get a snack" I smirked

She tilted her head to the left but swung her legs back and forth as I carried her. We walked into the kitchen and I put her in a chair. I walked to the fridge and took out a carton of milk, I grabbed to glasses and placed the items on the table. Then I walked over to the counter and picked up a box of cookies and placed them on the table while seating myself. I opened the box and poured milk into the glasses.

"yay! Cookies!" she giggled

I took a cookie and put it to her mouth, before she could take a bite I took it away and bit into it. She pouted. I chuckled and fed her the cookie. She giggled and took a sip of milk. We ate our snack and walked back into the living room. We took a seat and watched TV. "Let's watch a movie!" I suggested

"Sure! What kind of movie?" she asked

I smirked "Scary."

"Wah! No! you know I hate scary movies!" she whined

"Please!!" I put on the most innocent face I could put on

She stared at me then broken "Fine!" she pouted

"Yes!!" I shouted while jumping off the couch and popping in a scary movie.

30 minutes into the movie…

"AHH!!!!!!! MAKE IT GO AWAY!!" she screamed clenching onto me tightly

I chuckled.

After the movie…

Amu was rocking back and forth holding her knees. "S-s-scary… s-so… s-scary…" she mumbled

I got worried and put my arm around her "are you okay?" I asked her

She continued to rock back and forth… I'm really worried now! "Amu-koi! Hello?? Are you okay??" I asked

She didn't answer…

I pulled her closer to me "Are you okay?" I asked her once more.

Nothing.

Ok now I'm EXTREMELY worried!! I shook her gently. "Hey! Are you okay?? Answer me!" I pleaded.

Nothing…

Damn it. "I'm sorry Amu-koi! Just answer me!!" I pleaded once more

"Ikuto. Koi. Can. I. go. Home. Now. ?" she asked like a robot

I hesitantly nodded and stood up, I picked her up and drove her to her house. I walked her inside, I gave her a kiss on the forehead a goodnight and drove back to my house. Is she going to be okay?

12:00 midnight

Ring , Ring!

My cell phone rang, who can be calling me at this time? I wondered. I looked at the caller ID, my eyes widened and immediately opened the phone.

"Hello?" I asked

"Ikuto-koi… I'm scared… -sniffle-" Amu cried into the phone

"Amu-koi?! Are you crying?!" I panicked

She sniffled again "y-yeah… I'm really scared Ikuto-koi… I keep hearing things!" she cried

"OH MY GOD ITS ALL MY FAULT! I'LL BE THERE IN 5 MINUTES!" I shouted.

"Don't hang up!!" she pleaded

"Okay." I soothed her

I got ready and jumped into the car speeding towards her house while still on the phone with her. When I got there I jumped out of the car and knocked on her door.

"It's me at the door Amu-koi" I told her on the phone

The door opened to reveal a frightened Amu. My eyes widened and I immediately hugged her. "I'm so sorry Amu-koi" I said

"Don't leave me…" she cried

"I won't. I promise." I said calmly

We walked over to her room, we laid down on the bed, and I had my arms around her waist making her feel well protected. There was a soft creek sound.

"EEK! IKUTO-KOI!!" she cried burying her face into my chest

I stroked her back "Sh, it's okay, I'm here" I reminded her

I felt my shirt getting wet. She's crying. "Don't cry Amu-koi, I won't let anyone get you. Before they can get you they'd have to get through me first." I said

"No! then they'll hurt you!" she cried

"As long as they don't get you, I'll do whatever it takes." I said confidently

"Ikuto-koi…"she said softly

Amu's POV

I clung onto Ikuto tightly.

"As long as they don't get you, I'll do whatever it takes." he said

I think my heart skipped a beat! Ikuto… he's so caring and loving, he rushed over here to comfort me.

"Ikuto-koi…" I said softly

"hm?" he asked

"I forgive you." I smiled

He seemed to pause for a bit, I looked up to see his eyes wide. "A-Amu-koi…" he murmured

"hm?" I asked this time

"Thank you" he said

I nodded and slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

End of Chapter!

Aikimi-Chan: :D how was that?

Ikuto: Perfect. Lots of cuddling ;]

Amu: Scary movies?!?! ahh!!

Ikuto: You can hold onto me if you want -smirk-

Amu: Eh... Fakir!

Fakir: yes?

Amu: -clings onto Fakir- i hate scary movies!

Fakir: Amu-Chan! it is okay!

Ikuto: -growl-

Aikimi-Chan: O.O -pulls Fakir away- RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ikuto: STAYAWAYFROMAMUSHESMINEDOYOUHEARME?!?!??!

Amu: O.O

Ikuto: ILOVEYOUAMU! -pulls Amu into a kiss-

Amu: O.O... -kisses back-

Aikimi-Chan: R&R!!!


	7. Chapter 7

High School Love Trouble

Chapter 7!

Aikimi-Chan: Woo!! Chapter 7!

Ikuto: …

Amu: …

Aikimi-Chan: … WHAT?!

Amu: Ha! Told you she'd react like that! Pay up!

Ikuto: -groan- hands over 5 dollars

Aikimi-Chan: you guys are mean…

Ikuto: Aikimi-Chan doesn't own Shugo Chara! Enjoy!

Recap

"I forgive you." I smiled

He seemed to pause for a bit; I looked up to see his eyes wide. "A-Amu-koi…" he murmured

"Hm?" I asked this time

"Thank you" he said

I nodded and slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

End of Recap

The next morning…

Amu's POV

"Hinamori Amu?"

"…"

"Hinamori Amu?"

"…"

"IS HINAMORI AMU HERE?!" the teacher screeched

"I'M HERE! JEEZ!" I shouted quite annoyed

"Okay" the teacher replied

So I'm sitting in English, looking out the window, in the reflection I can see all the boys looking at me. I turn around and look at them, they stare at me with hearts in there eyes… I smile. "Hi" I said simply

"Oh my god she talked to me!!" one boy shouted

"She smiled at me!!" another shouted

"NO SHE SMILED AT ME!" another shouted

All the boys in the class started fighting over who I smiled at and who I talked to… all the girls were glaring at me. I sighed. I continued to look at the window, my gaze locked on a blue bird caring for her babies in a nest. I felt someone tap my shoulder, I turn around and see a boy with long purple hair, he has golden yellow eyes and like me.

"Hello Amu-Chan!" he said

I smile "Hi, um… what's your name?" I ask

"Oh! How rude of me! I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko! Pleased to meet you Amu-Chan!" he said (almost typed she xD)

"Nice too meet you too Nagihiko!" I smiled sweetly

"It's time for lunch, would you like to come with me?" he asked

I nodded "sure"

We walked to lunch together, chatting every once in a while. We sat under a tree and began to eat our lunch.

"So Nagihiko how's school so far for you?" I asked

"It's okay, what about you Amu-Chan?" he asked

"Um… same. A lot of boys seem to um… like me?" I said kind of confused

"haha, of course they like you Amu-Chan! You're beautiful!" he said

I blushed "um… thank you Nagihiko…" I said shyly

"Amu!!" I heard someone scream…

I looked over to see Rima running over to me "Hi Rima!" I shouted

Once she reached us she sat down next to me. "Who's that?" she asked pointing to Nagihiko

"I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko, nice to meet you Rima-Chan!" Nagihiko said

"humph!" was all that Rima let out

"Rima, don't be rude" I whispered to her

"I don't like the feeling of this guy Amu… you should stay away from him…" she whispered back (sound familiar? ;])

Rima held onto my sleeve and glared at Nagihiko, Nagihiko held onto my other sleeve and glared at Rima… oh god. Then I heard a slight growl… do I dare look up? I look up and I almost die… there… standing in front of me… is Ikuto.

"U-uh… h-hi Ikuto!" I said nervously

"So Amu. Who is this." he said pointing to Nagihiko who was still holding onto my sleeve

"This is Nagihiko…" I stated

"mhm… and why is he holding onto you?" Ikuto asked sternly

"U-Um… w-well… u-uh…" was all that came out

RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!! The bell rang for next period.

"Ohwouldyoulookatthat? Igottogobye!!" (oh would you look at that? I got to go bye!!) I said jumping up nervously and running towards next period. But little did I know… next period… I had with Ikuto! Oh god!

Math class…

"So, you see class…" the teacher continued

I was looking straight at the board not looking at Ikuto even once… I was too scared. Luckily after this it's free period then time to go home! (they have like a rotating schedule)

Skipping math… too boring… RING!! The bell rang

I quickly packed my stuff and got out of my seat about to dash towards the door when Ikuto grabs my wrists and turns me around to look at him.

"Um… h-hi Ikuto-koi!" I said

He stares at me… so blankly…

"I-Ikuto-koi?" I asked worried. I bring my right hand up and caress his right cheek, his eyes calming against my touch. And next thing you know Ikuto is hugging me! "I-Ikuto-koi? Whats wrong?" I asked him.

He tightened his grip around me. I returned the hug. I kissed his cheek and let him hold me in his arms.

"Who. was. he." Ikuto asked sternly

"He's just a friend" I reassured him

I felt Ikuto still tensed… sigh… I give him another kiss on the cheek. "Ikuto, he's just a friend. And I mean JUST a FRIEND, okay?"

Ikuto relaxed and looked back into my eyes to see if I was telling the truth.

Ikuto's POV

I looked back into her eyes to see if she was telling the truth… her eyes couldn't tell me otherwise… she was telling the truth.

I grabbed her hand and dashed outside (remember it's free period). We sat under a tree, shaded by the leaves. We sat next to each other, her hand rested on the ground; I put my hand on top of hers. She closed her eyes and felt the nice weather. Suddenly a bunch of girls ran over to me… oh god.

"IKUTO! OH MY GOSH! IKUTO!! HE'S SO HOT! LOOK AT HIM!" the girls screamed

"I LOVE YOU!!!" they screamed again

I got annoyed, and then Amu's eyes snapped open… great. They disturbed her! For some reason I got really mad.

"GO AWAY." I said as cold as ever

The girls backed away and then were out of our sight. My teeth were clenched, my hands balled into fists. My eyes dark and cold.

"Ikuto-koi…" an angelic voice murmured

It was like magic, my teeth unclenched, my hands were no longer in fists, and my eyes became soft and warm once more. I looked over to Amu, she was sitting there, her eyes shimmering with a hint of terror in them.

"Amu…" was all I said

I rested my head against her chest, she was resting against the trunk of the tree, and she stroked my hair causing me to purr. Then she stopped. I opened my eyes only to see that Nagihiko kid… I growled.

"Hi Amu-Chan!" he said

"Hm? Oh! Hi Nagihiko!" she smiled

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" he asked

"Um…"

"Hinamori! Come play soccer!" I heard Kukai shout

"Uh…"

Then next thing you know there were a bunch of boys around Amu trying to get her to do something with them.

"Basketball!"

"Soccer!"

"Baseball!"

"Dodge ball!"

"Walk!"

"Chat!"

"Hang out!"

"Make out!" (LOL)

Amu was bombarded with requests. Then I heard a smack… I look over to Amu to see her face turned away from me, her holding her cheek, and tears coming down her face… WHAT THE HELL?! In front of her stands a girl with brown curly hair and green eyes… Saaya. Her arm is extended… the perfect position for when you slap someone. I growl and glare.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" I shouted at her

"Hinamori Amu! You always get ALL the boys to ask you to do things with them! You even got the hottest guy in the school around you! I HATE YOU!" she spat at Amu

All the boys began to shout at Saaya for slapping Amu. I stood up, a head taller then all of them… I mean c'mon, they're freshmen!

"All of you. GO AWAY." I said as cold as I could.

All of them ran away, including that stupid Saaya girl. I looked back down at Amu; she was still facing away from me, her hand still touching her cheek and tears still streaming down her face. I quickly go back over to her; I remove her hand from her cheek to see a fresh cut. I growl and curse. I pick her up bridal style and walk inside to the nurse.

After school…

I'm still carrying Amu; she's drinking a strawberry shake. Her legs swinging ever so slightly and her eyes glancing up at me once in a while. The disgusting sound of her getting smacked is still in my head, I hold her closer to me.

"Hey! Ikuto! Amu!" I hear someone shout… kukai.

"What is it Kukai?" I stop and turn to him.

"Hey is she alright?" he asked walking up to us

"Yeah." I said

"how do you know? You didn't even ask her" Kukai protested

I sighed "Amu, are you okay?" I asked her

She looked up to me, smiled and nodded

"See?" I said

"psh, Hey Amu! Are you okay?" he asked her

Amu looked over at Kukai but did nothing… she gripped my arm.

"She's really not in the mood to talk, see ya" I said continuing to walk away from Kukai.

"Are you okay now?" I asked her

She nodded and continued to take sips from her strawberry shake.

"Ikuto-kun, will Amu-Chan be okay desu?" Suu asked

"yeah, don't worry Suu" I told her. She floated off towards Ran and Miki worriedly

"Ikuto nya, where are we going nya?" Yoru asked me

"I don't know… lets go back to her house" I suggested

At Amu's house…

I placed her down on her bed, she just laid there… not moving. I sighed. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and began to walk away when she tugged on my shirt. I looked back to see her sad eyes. I stood there… unsure of what to do. I sat down next to her, it was rather quiet.

"Amu… are you really okay?" I asked her

She shook her head no.

"What's wrong?" I asked her

She blushed "I… I… I fell in love with someone." she said looking down

My eyes widened… my heart felt like it was shattered into a million pieces! She fell in love with someone?! My chances are gone?! All these thoughts raced around in my head but all that came out was "Oh"… there was a long silence after that… then I decided to speak up "who is it?" I asked

"…I can't tell you…" she said

She can't tell me?! It's probably because she knows I'm going to beat the shit out of that kid!

Amu's POV

I almost did it! I almost told him that I loved him! But… I chickened out at the last minute…

"who is it?" he asked

I can't tell him it's him!! He'll hate me forever! Uhhg! What should I do?!? I can't tell him! I just can't!!

"…I can't tell you…" is all I said

I can't tell him… not yet… I'll have to one day… because he is already in his senior year… just not now.

"why not?" he asked

I tensed… "b-because… I… he… I… you… him… uh…" stumbles out of my mouth… what the hell?!

He raised an eyebrow.

I sigh "just because…"

"…Okay…" he said

Oh Ikuto… if you ever knew…

(getting really bored so I'm skipping to NEXT week… I know that's a long time but whatever)

FRIDAY

Amu's POV

"Good morning Seiyo High School! I want to remind all of you of the spring dance on Tuesday! Who are you going to bring? What are you going to wear? And-- uhg… I pledge allegiance, to the flag, of the United States of America…" the person spoke on the microphone.

I groan, Ikuto has been really different lately… it's like he's ignoring me. I wonder who he's taking to the dance… it's obviously not me. So I'm walking, hands in my pockets, head down, and thinking. Then I bump into someone.

"Hey! Watch it!" she shouts

I look up to see a girl with blonde hair that curled at the end, light blue eyes, perfect curves, a circle clip with an x in the middle, blue dress that went to her mid-thigh, and blue heels.

"Sorry Lulu…" I said, then I saw someone… Ikuto. He. Was holding hands with Lulu… my world shattered.

"Ikuto…" I said quietly.

"Who said you could talk to my boyfriend?!" Lulu shouted

My head snapped up, boyfriend?! I looked over to him… he had on his blank expression. "Oh, sorry Lulu…" I said walking away, tears threatening to spill.

"Hey! Amu!" I heard Kukai shout

I turned to him, and looked at him with my teary eyes.

"WOAH! What happened?!" he shouted worriedly

"…KUKAI!" I bursted out crying, I jumped over to hug him.

"Woah, woah, what's wrong?" he asked

"Kukai! KUKAI!!" I cried

He held onto me, stroking my back, telling me that it was going to be okay.

Ikuto's POV

Yes. It's true, me and Lulu are boyfriend and girlfriend… it's not like I don't want to be Amu's boyfriend! It's just… she fell in love with someone… remember? As me and Lulu walked hand in hand, I saw pink and brown… I looked over to see Kukai hugging Amu, his lips close to her ear. So Kukai is the one Amu fell in love with?! ALL THESE YEARS AND THIS IS WHAT I GET?! I inwardly shout at myself "its YOUR FAULT YOU'RE HOLDING HANDS WITH LULU WHEN YOU CLEARLY LOVE AMU!" my conscious shouted at me. I ignored it and continued to walk with Lulu.

Amu's POV

I cried and cried, still holding onto Kukai for support. "Kukai… I'm sorry…" I whispered softly

"Sh, it's okay…" he said

"K-Kukai… do you think… you could… maybe… go to the dance with me on Tuesday?" I asked, prepared for rejection.

"Sure!" he said

"Really??" I asked

"Of course! I was actually going to ask you!" he chuckled

I smiled and released him "Thanks for helping me Kukai" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek and walking off.

Ikuto is going with Lulu… so I'll go with Kukai I guess… Sigh… Ikuto… why do you hate me?

The day of the dance (got really bored)

Miki drew me a strapless blood red dress that stopped an inch under my woman area, it exposed my mid back (it exposes her back but the very top is connected), blood red 3 inch heels, and a diamond necklace. I put my hair up into a high ponytail, put on some bright red glossy coat of lipstick, a little bit of blush and I was done. I decided I wouldn't bring my coach purse… it brought too many memories… instead I had Miki design me a red hand bag. When I was done I walked downstairs where Kukai was waiting.

"Wow! You look beautiful Amu!" he said

I blushed "Thanks Kukai"

Kukai was wearing a black tux with a red silky napkin folded and placed into his right pocket of his jacket. His tux was simple and yet handsome on him. We walked out and into his car.

At the dance…

Me and Kukai walked in, arms linked. I was nearly naked compared to all the other dresses! But I felt good. As me and Kukai entered everyone quieted down and stared at us, boys looking at me, girls looking at Kukai. Then…

"OH MY GOSH! HINAMORI AMU LOOKS SO SEXY!!" a boy shouted

Then all the ruckus started… oh god.

We continued to walk as everyone shouted towards us.

Ikuto's POV

I was wearing a Black shirt and black dress pants, Lulu was wearing a knee length light blue dress that I must say was VERY puffy. I heard everyone quiet down… huh? I looked over to see Kukai and Amu walk in… and oh my god does Amu look hot! It's quiet…

"OH MY GOSH! HINAMORI AMU LOOKS SO SEXY!!" a boy shouted

Then all hell breaks loose and every boy wants a piece of her! And I must admit… even I do! I need to talk to her! I want to talk to her! But… after what I did to her… I can't. I watch their every move, I see Kukai place his arm around Amu's shoulder… growl. I grab Lulu's hand and walk towards Kukai and Amu. Once I get to them I stop.

"haha, I'm glad you're having fun!" Kukai said to Amu

Amu is smiling, then it drops into a frown when she sees me.

"Amu? What's wrong?" Kukai asked looking over to me.

"Oh." he said

"Hello **Amu.**" I said

She just stared at me, she grabbed Kukai's hand and walked away. WAIT SHE GRABBED HIS HAND?! I let go of Lulu's hand and started after them. I grabbed Kukai's shoulder and tore him from her (not like that lol that's too gory). Now I was face to face with Amu.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly

I stared at her… so she's like this because of me… because I made that stupid mistake!

"Well?" she asked

"What are you doing?" I asked her

"What do you mean what am I doing?!" she shouted

"What are you doing here with Kukai!?" I shouted back

"I can be here with Kukai if I want!" she shouted

I growled "NO. YOU CAN'T!" I shouted

"WHY NOT!?" she shouted back

"BECAUSE YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE HERE WITH ME!" I shouted unaware of what I just said

"WELL I OBVIOUSLY CAN'T IF YOU'R HERE WITH YOU GIRLFRIEND LULU!" she shouted

I grabbed her arm… SLAP! My face was turned… I looked back at her and held my left cheek. She… slapped me…

"Don't touch me" she growled

I grew angry, I grabbed her arm and dragged her outside.

"WHAT?!" she shouted once we were outside

I pushed her against a tree and stared intensely into her eyes.

"GET OFF OF ME!" she shouted

I grew angrier…

"I SAID GET OFF!" she shouted once more

I grew furious…

"GET OFF YOU HEARTBREAKER!" she shouted

THAT'S IT! I lurched forward and pressed my lips against hers roughly. My lips moving quick against hers, my tongue trying to pry her lips open and get an entrance, my hands locking her in place, my body pressing against hers, my heart going crazy.

Amu's POV

"GET OFF YOU HEARTBREAKER!" I shouted

Then I felt his lips roughly press against mine. I tense, his lips… are on mine… I can't do anything but stand here… his lips are moving quickly… his tongue is trying to open my lips for an entrance. My heart is racing, he's holding me tightly, and his body is pressing against mine. I feel his hand move up my dress and I gasp, his tongue slides into my mouth and roams every part. My heart is telling me to kiss back… my head is telling me not to… what should I do? I mean I do love him… does this mean he loves me too? I push him away.

"STOP!" I shout

"WHAT?!" he growls

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I screeched "YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" I reminded him

"BUT I DON'T LOVE HER! I LOVE YOU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! I LOVE YOU AMU! I ALWAYS HAVE!" he shouted lurching forward and capturing my lips into a kiss.

My eyes are wide… he loves me… I begin to kiss back, tears streaming down my face.

Ikuto's POV

I can't take it anymore! I have to tell her!

"BUT I DON'T LOVE HER! I LOVE YOU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! I LOVE YOU AMU! I ALWAYS HAVE!" I shouted lurching forward to kiss her again

She does nothing… then… she begins to kiss back and I taste her tears. I break apart for air and I stare down at her…

"I… I love you too Ikuto… you… you're the one I fell in love with…" she choked back tears

My eyes widened… so I was the one she fell in love with?… SO I WAS STUPID AND STARTED DATING LULU?!?!? So she didn't love Kukai! Why am I so stupid?! (Aikimi-Chan: because you are. Ikuto: HEY!!)

I wiped away her tears and hugged her, I held her never wanting to let go of her… I finally told her… I finally found out… that she loves me too.

End of Chapter!

Aikimi-Chan: Okay, I just want to say that I'm really mad and sad right now.

Amu: why??

Aikimi-Chan: because I found out that someone copied my story "One love too late"

Ikuto: -gasp!-

Aikimi-Chan: I KNOW!!! They renamed it and put a few other words in there but it's still my story! The author was I think… Sam likes Ham. Yes. So I'm really mad.

Ikuto: Wow…

Amu: you told em that it was your story right??

Aikimi-Chan: well duh!!!!

Ikuto: R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

High School Love Trouble

Chapter 8

Aikimi: Hm… I'm kind of a bit mad with myself for making Amu and Ikuto tell each other they like each other. I think it was a bit too soon…

Amu: So why'd ya do it?!

Aikimi: iono!

Ikuto: …

Amu: -Sigh-

Ikuto: -huggles- but Amu loves mee!!

Amu: Kya! Get off!!

Aikimi: oh well, I have a good idea anyways ;]

Amu and Ikuto: O.o

Aikimi: -giggle- you'll see, I don't own Shugo Chara Enjoy!

Recap

I wiped away her tears and hugged her, I held her never wanting to let go of her… I finally told her… I finally found out… that she loves me too.

End of Recap

Ikuto's POV

I was going to go for another kiss when…

"Amu! There you are!" Kukai shouted

"K-Kukai!" Amu stuttered

"What happe--" Kukai asked before he saw me

"Ikuto." Kukai balled his hands into fists

"Yo." was all I said

"What the hell are you doing with my date?!" he shouted

"I can do whatever I want" I protested

He growled and punched me in the face, my face turning to the left.

I heard Amu gasp "Ikuto!" she shouted

I left myself facing to the left.

"Kukai! Why did you do that?!" I heard Amu scream

"SHUT UP!" he silenced her

I heard her begin to sniffle… she's… my hands ball into fists… crying. I'm breathing heavily in anger… you can see my chest moving up and down. I turn around and punch Kukai in the face.

"Don't you ever make her cry!" I spat at him

He got up and we began to fight once more.

"Stop! Please!" Amu pleaded but we didn't listen, we continued fighting.

Kukai took out a knife and cut my arm, I winced in pain.

"IKUTO! Kukai STOP!" she shouted

I held my bleeding arm, I'm not going to stop! I encouraged myself.

"STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Amu shouted louder then ever

I stopped and stared at her, her eyes were red and puffy, tears still streaming down her face. She fell to her knees "stop… please…" she cried

I walked over to her and fell to my knees as well, I pushed her side gently to rest her head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered in her ear

She hugged me and cried on my shoulder, I let her, I should've stopped. I looked over at Kukai and glared at him "Go. Away." I said coldly. He glared back but walked away.

Amu's POV

I continued to cry on his shoulder when I remembered his injured arm.

"Ikuto! We have to go back to my house! You need to get your arm treated!" I said getting up

"I… I can't… I feel so… weak…" he said swaying a bit

"You're losing too much blood! Yoru! Yoru where are you?!" I shouted

"What is it nya? IKUTO NYA!!" Yoru shouted

"Yoru! Chara nari with Ikuto! He needs the strength!" I instructed

"Hai nya!" he said Chara naring with Ikuto.

I Chara nari'd with Ran and tried my best to carry Ikuto back to my house. When we arrived I laid him down on my bed and ordered my Charas to get a first aid kit. I treated his wounds and wrapped his arm up. When I finished I dozed off, I was sitting on the floor with my head resting on the side of the bed.

Next morning…

Ikuto's POV

I woke up with a flash of pain going through my arm; I looked down and remembered my injured arm. I looked over to my side and saw Amu sleeping soundly, I smiled and moved my face closer to hers. I gently placed my lips on hers and her eyes snapped open.

"Ikuto!" she shouted

"No koi?" I asked a bit disappointed

"S-Sorry Ikuto-koi" she apologized

I chuckled "Thanks for treating my wounds Amu-koi" I said

She nodded and stood up, she sat down next to me and rested her head on my shoulder again.

"So you like me?" I asked her teasingly

She blushed but nodded "y-you like me?" she asked

"No." I said bluntly

She frowned

"I love you" I said kissing her nose

She blushed and smiled

"Ah, so what would my Amu-koi like to do today?" I wondered aloud

"Harmony?" she asked

I raised an eyebrow "should we tell her?" I asked

She shrugged "I don't know…"

-Ring, Ring!-

"Speak of the devil…" I said picking up my phone

"Hello?"

"IKUTO!!" Harmony shouted

"Oi!! Un chara change with Yang! You're too loud!" I shouted

"G-Gomen Ikuto…" Harmony said

"It's okay, so what is it?" I asked

"do you and Amu-Chan want to hang out today?" she asked

I looked at Amu and she nodded

"Sure, where to?" I asked

"hm… beach? I mean it's like 90 degrees out!" she suggested

I looked over at Amu "beach?" I asked her

"As long as I don't have to wear THAT" she shouted

I chuckled "Amu said as long as she doesn't have to wear THAT"

"fine, fine" harmony giggled

"alright, meet you there"

"Bye!"

I shut my phone and looked over to Amu "Get ready" I said

She nodded and started looking for a bathing suit to wear, she pulled out the midnight blue bathing suit she bought last time. She went into the bathroom and changed, when she came out she was wearing one of my white T-shirts, it went just above her knees and you could see through it.

"Can I borrow this T-shirt Ikuto-koi?" she asked

"Of course Amu-koi" I smirked

At the Beach…

Me and Amu spotted Aikimi and Fakir, we walked over to them and set up our stuff. Then I heard the most annoying thing ever…

"IKUTO!!!!"…Lulu shouted…

My head snapped over to see Lulu wearing a skimpy, Sluttish, red bikini.

Harmony's POV

"IKUTO!!!!" I heard a girl shout, I look over to Ikuto with a who-the-hell-is-she?! Look. I look down at Amu and see her staring intently at the floor… IKUTO YOU IDIOT!!

"What is it Lulu?" he asked

"Why'd you run off at the dance?! I was waiting for you!" she squealed

"Because I was with Amu" he said bluntly

"WHY WERE YOU WITH HER?!" she shouted

"Because I wanted to be"

"BUT SHES UGLY!!" she insulted

Amu's fists clenched…

"Yin, Chara Change" I whispered

The Yin part of the Yin Yang sign appeared on my necklace and I stomped right over to this little hoe.

"HEY! Listen bitch! SHUT THE FUCK UP NO ONE NEEDS TO HEAR YOUR FUCKIN SHIT ABOUT PEOPLE YOU FUCKIN WHORE! GO BACK TO THE SLUT HOUSE WHERE YOU BELONG!" I insulted

She gawked at me "Excuse me?" she asked

"ARE YOU DUMB?! GO. THE. FUCK. AWAY!" I shouted

"Uhg! I'm SO calling my parents!" she said flipping her hair and walking away

I unchara changed and blushed "oops…"

I looked over to Amu… but she wasn't there! "Ikuto! Ikuto!! WHERE'S AMU!??!" I shouted

"WHAT?! SHE'S RIGHT THERE!" he said pointing to where she WAS.

"What?! Where is she?!" he panicked

We all frantically looked around for a girl with pink hair, then I saw a flash of pink… "AMU-CHAN!" I shouted, Fakir and Ikuto looked over to where I was looking and I heard Ikuto gape.

Amu… she… she was tied down in an area surrounded by trees, white T-shirt ripped and forgotten, 3 men surrounding her… touching her… trying to rip her bathing suit off! Her eyes were red and puffy, filled with tears, her mouth was covered, her arms tied to the trees next to her and her legs held down by 2 men while the other touched her (so she's spread out like a starfish lol).

"I-IKUTO!" I shouted for him

I looked over to him… his face was red… his eyes were black… his hands clenched into tight fists… his knuckles turning white… I cautiously touched him on the shoulder and he snapped! He sprinted over to Amu with such viciousness! Me and Fakir followed worriedly. By the time we got there her bathing suit was completely off and she was whimpering.

"P-Please! S-Stop!" she whimpered

The man snickered and touched her exposed breast "But we're having fun" he smirked. He ran his finger down towards her woman area and touched it.

She gasped "STOP!!" she shouted while more tears spilled

There was a loud grunting noise, we looked over to see Ikuto panting heavily, standing over the man, fists still tightly clenched and eyes still pure black.

"DON'T YOU EVER AND I MEAN EVER TOUCH HER YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" he shouted kicking the man in the stomach. Me and Fakir acted quickly, we ran towards Amu; Fakir took off his shirt and threw it to me while he took care of the other 2 men, I untied Amu and gave her the shirt to put on. I put my arm around her and walked her to safety.

"Amu-Chan! Are you okay??" I asked

She was still sobbing and trembling like crazy! She slowed down a bit… her eyes closed and she fell to the ground hitting her head in the process.

"AMU-CHAN!! IKUTO! IKUTO! HELP!!" I shouted

Ikuto came sprinting over with blood on his knuckles.

"IKUTO! HELP! AMU'S UNCONSCIOUS!" I began to cry

"AMU!" he shouted, he shook her shoulders trying to wake her up

"AMU! AMU!! WAKE UP!! Please… please…" he cried

Fakir came running over and stared at the scene utterly shocked "WE HAVE TO TAKE HER TO THE HOSPITAL!" he shouted

Ikuto hurriedly picked her up and we ran to his car forgetting our unimportant beach stuff. Fakir drove, I sat in the seat next to him while Ikuto sat in the back seat with Amu's head on his lap and the rest of her body lying on the other seats.

At the hospital…

"She'll be fine… but… it seems she lost her memory…" the doctor told us

We all fell to our knees "she… lost her memory!?" I shouted tears spilling in the process

"yes… when she hit her head…" the doctor explained

"THEN DO SOMETHING! MAKE HER MEMORIES COME BACK!" Ikuto said grabbing the doctor by the collar

"Ikuto let go!" I said grabbing his shoulders and pulling him away

"Can… can we go see her now?" Fakir asked

The doctor rubbed his neck and nodded.

We walked into the room, she was staring up at the ceiling.

"A-Amu-Chan?" I asked

She looked over to us, she tilted her head to the left "who are you?" she asked

Ikuto ran up to her "AMU! ITS ME! REMEMBER!!?" Ikuto shouted

She trembled "H-How do you know my name?!" she asked frightened

Ikuto stood there… face blank…

"Ikuto?" I asked

"She… doesn't remember me…" he murmured

"Harmony, don't you have a power that can make Amu remember?" Fakir asked

I nodded "but it can only send her flashes… she'll have to put the memories back together like a puzzle" I said "would you like me to do that Ikuto?" I asked him

"If it'll make her remember… then yes…" he said

I nodded and Chara Nari'd with Peace.

"Petal Dance" I murmured putting my hands together, I slowly opened my hands to reveal a circle of petals rotating, I was holding them like an apple in my hand, I slowly blew the petals over to Amu and they encircled her, and her eyes slowly closed. I opened my arms "Heaven's Bliss!" I whispered, a sort of Halo appeared over Amu's head and released a soft tune, the halo went around her head and slowly faded. I unchara nari'd and panted.

"Are you okay?" Ikuto asked

"y-yeah… it just takes a lot of work… she'll get flashes of her memories back… but she'll have to put them together…" I panted

"You did great Harmony" Fakir said

I smiled and leaned against him for support.

End of Chapter!

Aikimi: how was that? Yeah I know the memory thing was corny but this story needs more drama!

Ikuto: SHE FORGOT ME?! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!

Amu: again, I get raped! -.-

Aikimi: ._. Shut up

Ikuto: R&R


	9. Chapter 9

High School Love Trouble

Chapter 9

Ikuto: Oh my gosh! She's updating this story!

Aikimi: SHUT. UP.

Amu: ._. Owned.

Ikuto: what was that? -smirk-

Amu: I said… Aikimi doesn't own so enjoy!

Ikuto: WAI--

* * *

Recap

"y-yeah… it just takes a lot of work… she'll get flashes of her memories back… but she'll have to put them together…" I panted

"You did great Harmony" Fakir said

I smiled and leaned against him for support.

End of Recap

Ikuto's POV

Amu… remember… remember that I love you… remember… please. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and stared at us.

"Amu" I said.

She turned to me "Who are you?" she asked. Then, her eyes seemed to widen in shock and she gripped her head "Ahh!!" she shouted.

"Amu!? Amu what's wrong!?" I shouted.

"She's seeing a flash of her memory… this will happen Ikuto…" Harmony said.

"So she's in pain!?" I shouted

Harmony nodded "Its like a headache… she's trying to remember" she explained.

Amu screeched in pain and it killed me inside, seeing her in so much pain was eating away at my heart. Her eyes widened more and she took her hands away from her head, no longer screeching in pain. "Harmony?" she said looking towards Harmony.

"Amu-Chan?" she said.

"Harmony! I remember you!!" she squealed. Harmony ran up to her and hugged her.

"Thank goodness" she said. "Do you remember Ikuto?" she asked

Amu looked up at me and squinted "I…" she said, she grabbed her head again and began to shake her head side to side "It hurts! I-I see flashes of him! But… I-I-I can't remember!" she cried.

"Don't force yourself Amu" I said, seeing her in pain eating at my heart as each word escaped her lips. "Don't force yourself, just… try to remember me… please…" I said quietly.

"Harmony, we should go" Fakir said

Amu looked up at him "F…Fa…Fakir?" she said

"Yes Amu-Chan?" he asked

"Fakir!! I remember him too!" Amu smiled. Yet… she still doesn't remember me. My hands clenched into fists and I walked out of the room. I leaned against the wall for support, I slid to the floor and held my heart, and it hurt so much. But it wasn't pain of heartbreak… I think there's something wrong…

Harmony's POV

Ikuto walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He must be upset that Amu doesn't remember him… "Amu?" I said

"Yeah?" she asked

"Are you sure you don't remember Ikuto?" I asked.

Amu shook her head "I've seen him before… I just can't remember who he is" she said.

I sighed "Fakir, watch out for Amu, I'm going to go talk to Ikuto" I said walking out of the room. I looked around for Ikuto, I looked down and I saw him sitting on the floor, hand gripping his shirt where his heart is. "Ikuto, I know you're feeling heart broken…" I said.

"No… there's… I think there's something wrong… my heart… it…" he said. Before he could finish he passed out.

"IKUTO!" I shouted. "HELP!!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, nurses came over and asked what was wrong "help! He passed out! Help! He said his heart was in pain! Help!!!" I panicked. Ikuto… what's wrong?

2 weeks later…

Ikuto's POV

My eyes slowly opened, where am I? I looked around… the hospital. How long has it been? How long have I been out? I wondered. I looked to my right to see Harmony standing there, eyes worried. "I'm okay Harmony" I said, my voice hoarse.

"Ikuto!" she cried.

"How long have I been out?" I asked. Expecting her to say a few hours…

"2 weeks" she said.

My eyes widened "2 weeks?!" I shrieked

"Yeah…" she murmured. There was a knock on the door and a doctor came in.

"May I talk to Tsukiyomi-san alone?" he said.

I looked over to Harmony, seeing that she didn't want to leave "it's okay Harmony" I said. She nodded and walked out of the room.

"Now, Tsukiyomi-san… I must tell you… that your heart is in critical condition." he started off. "It seems you've been in a lot of stress lately, and as you probably know, stress isn't good for your health."

"Yes" I said.

"This is hard for me to say… but… it seems that you have… you have a heart disease" he said.

It felt like my world shattered right then and there… "W-What?" I said.

"You have a heart disease… I'm not sure how much time you have left…" he said looking down.

I stared dumbfounded into space… heart disease? Will I die before Amu remembers me? Amu… I love you… Please… remember me… I cried in my head.

"Is it curable?" I asked.

"it is, but it's a very tough procedure…" he explained

"Procedure?" I asked

"it depends how bad it gets… sometimes it gets so bad that we have to perform surgery. Other times we need to keep them on medication and monitor them…" he said

"Then what about me?" I asked, hoping I'd be the one to be kept on medication.

"you are between the two… you are in critical condition, if it gets worse we perform surgery, but if you don't get worse, we'll keep you on medication and monitor you…" he said

"I see…" I said sadly. "How long do I need to stay in the hospital?" I asked.

"we'll keep you on medication for about 3 more days, then we'll send you home with medicine. If you experience heart pains then come back immediately… we might have to perform surgery" he said.

Ikuto's hands clenched into fists "Doctor… please… try your best on me… I love a girl… but she lost her memory… she loved me too… and I don't want to leave her…" I said. Flashes of Amu and me raced through my head.

"I will, now excuse me" he said walking out of the room. As he stepped out, Harmony stepped back in.

"So what's wrong?" she asked

I stared at her… should I tell her? "Harmony… if something happens to me… promise me… promise me that you'll keep Amu safe." I said

"Ikuto? Of course I will, but… what are you saying?" she asked worriedly

"Harmony… I have… I have a heart disease" I said looking away.

She gasped and brought her hands to cover her face "It's not true! Don't play this joke! Tell me it's not true Ikuto!" she cried.

"I'm afraid it's not a joke… I wish it was…" I said, a tear rolling down

"Ikuto… I'll get Amu to remember you… I promise… just… do what you're suppose to do." she said.

I nodded and wiped away the lone tear. "Thank you… Harmony"

"You're not the only one who's far away from someone…" she said looking down

"He'll find you. Kai, will find you" I said reassuringly

She wiped away her tears and nodded "I need to go now… I need to go take care of Amu. I'll see you tomorrow" she said. I nodded and she walked out of the room.

"Amu… I love you… no matter what… I love you" I whispered before I fell asleep.

End.

Amu: WHAT?! HE CAN'T HAVE HEART DISEASE!

Ikuto: you're… you're making me…

Aikimi: -crying- I'm sorry!

Aikimi: But… HA! MINE IS MORE DRAMATIC MELI-CHAN!

Meli: IS NOT!

Aikimi: Is to!

Amu: -embraces Ikuto- don't you dare leave me, Baka.

Ikuto: -shocked- Amu…

Aikimi: Awww!!

Meli: IKUTO!!

Aikimi: R&R! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
